Ice and fire, villians and heroes
by reverik
Summary: After the eternal winter, New enemies line up looking to hurt Elsa, but will her new friend be able to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**Editors note: This is my first story so please let me know what you think. More to come soon.**

* * *

Chapter 1: After the winter

Elsa was sleeping in her room when she started having nightmares. Images flashed through her head of Anna first being struck in the head then in the heart with her powers. She woke up screaming, again. "That's the fifth time this week these nightmares have happened." Elsa thought. She got up and checked the clock. "Great, it's four in the morning and I have council meetings all day tomorrow." She moaned. She decided to walk to the kitchen to eat some of her favorite treats which, of course, is chocolate. When she got to the kitchen door, she heard a loud crash. "Hello?" She called "Is everything alright?" No answer.

She sighed and walked in to see what was the matter, only to burst out with laughter at what she saw. Anna was doing a perfect split eating chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar and chocolate fudge from the fridge adjacent to the shelf the cookie jar was. "Elpsha?" Anna asked with a mouth full of fudge. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." Chuckled Elsa. Anna quickly swallowed the chocolate and tried to dismount only to fall face first on the floor right in front of Elsa. Elsa helped her sister up while failing to conceal her laughter. "What are you doing up? I'm always up at this time eating chocolate, which is probably the reason I sleep till noon." Anna asked as she dusted herself off energetically. "Well-" Elsa started to reply but Anna interrupted her. "Ahh I really don't care. Come on!" She grabbed Elsa's hand and ran and dragged Elsa to the table and placed a mountain of chocolate ice cream in front of them and got to spoons. Elsa said "There's no way we can eat all of that ice cream before it melts!" Anna just gave Elsa a dumbfounded look with her jaw dropped as if to say "Really?!" Elsa just looked and did her best to keep a straight face but then smiled and laughed and put a personal flurry over the ice cream. "There." Elsa said. And the two sisters dug in.

* * *

On the other side of Arendelle stood a young man. He had just arrived and was looking for a place to stay. He was about 20 years old, had dark brown hair, brown eyes and was six feet tall. He wore a black cloak with a hood and didn't talk much. "What a boring place. There's no real action save for a magical storm that wasn't even done on purpose." The traveler thought. He was just a traveler going from place to place for some adventure. He carried a sword at his hip. He was wearing a black chest plate underneath his cloak, it was thin but strong and light and flexible but can hold off a cross bolt from close range. Same for his plate legs. He made them himself, with a rare metal found at the base of the North Mountain. He walked towards what looked to be a bar and got a glass of beer then went to the inn and rented a room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: An uneventful eventful day

**Editor's note: Alright, Chapter 2 is here. Let me know what you think! And no, I am unsure where this is going.**

* * *

Chapter 2: An uneventful eventful day.

* * *

The traveler woke up and stretched. He walked outside and decided to explore the town. He went towards the town square and found a small restaurant so he stopped there for breakfast. As he was entering he heard "What the heck do you MEAN there's no reindeer allowed in here?!" asked a man with unmanly blonde hair. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let any animals in here." Replied the restaurant manager. "Alright, let's go Sven." The blonde man said the reindeer with a sad look on his face. "Aww but I wanted to eat some of their carrot cake!" The blonde man said in a silly voice supposedly for his reindeer. The traveler watched the reindeer and man walk down the road and was amused. "I shall have to meet him before I go." Thought the traveler as he entered to get some breakfast.

* * *

Kristoff was a bit upset about not being allowed in the restaurant. "It's species discrimination I tell you!" He said in a loud voice frustrated. "It's ok Kristoff, we'll just eat carrots." Said Sven (well, Kristoff but in Sven's silly voice). "Very well." Kristoff mumbled.

* * *

Elsa woke up and decided to wake Anna up early so she snuck to Anna's room and gently opened the door snickering to herself, and she saw Anna just sleeping peacefully with that mess that she calls hair. She smiled evilly and waved her hands and Anna was buried in snow. "COLD COLD COLD COLD!" cried Anna. Anna looked around and saw her sister and chuckled evilly and made a snowball and threw it at Elsa. Elsa created an ice wall to block it and created a snow boulder and proceeded to chase Anna around her room. "Hey no fair!" screamed Anna trying not to laugh in excitement. She loved it when she got to spend time with her sister. Unfortunately Anna was not fast enough and the snow boulder hit the back of her head. "Never, ever, EVER challenge the Snow Queen to a snowball fight." Elsa said laughing. Anna shook the snow off her head and said smiling "Yeah, but then I would miss the fun." Elsa chuckled and said "Listen, I postponed the first meeting until tomorrow and was wondering if you would like to explore the town toda-" Elsa didn't even need to finish her question before Anna was behind her changing screen getting dressed and squealing with excitement. She also loved exploring the town and meeting the townsfolk.

Anna and Elsa left the castle and walked towards the town square and found a nice small restaurant to have a nice breakfast at. As they we walking in a stranger wearing a black cloak and hood walked out, gave a small bow to Elsa and Anna and said "Have a good day your majesties." Elsa gave Anna a quizzical look but Anna just shrugged. All of the sudden there was a scream across the square as a mugger just stole a woman's purse, Elsa was about to put ice in the mugger's way but the stranger ran straight towards a cart, used the cart to climb unto a roof, and jumped on the mugger and pound his head into the ground leaving the mugger unconscious. He returned the bag to the woman and ran back into the heart of town. Elsa and Anna just said "Wow."

* * *

The traveler was running through town back to the inn. He wasn't looking for a fight, but fights tend to find him. Of course, a spar with a mugger can't really be counted as a fight, as he was yet to find someone to match his skills in hand-to-hand, sword, spear, staff, or any type of fighting. Fighting was pretty much this man's life. He never fought for himself, he'll run before he ever lifts a hand for himself but threaten someone else and he'll take you down with no remorse. Of course, if someone DID match his fighting skills, he wasn't sure if there was anyone who can match his other skill set.

* * *

As Anna and Elsa was walking home they were talking about the stranger who stopped the mugger.

"Who do you think he was?" asked Anna. Elsa replied "I'm not sure, definitely not one of Arendelle's guards; he's way better trained than they are. Either way, we should probably find him and make sure he's not a threat to the city." "I typically don't like being rude to people who save my life, but in this instance, I agree." Said Anna.

Elsa and Anna returned to the castle and Elsa went to the meetings she had scheduled and Anna went to go look for trouble. It didn't take her long to find a cheerful little snowman called Olaf. "Oh hi Anna! How are you doing?" Said Olaf with his big goofy grin. "I'm doing well thanks. How are you? Whatcha up to?" Olaf said "I'm fine. I'm just chasing butterflies." Anna chuckled and left him to it. Anna sighed and decided to go find Kristoff. It didn't take her long as Kristoff was heading to the castle to look for Anna. Unfortunately, Kristoff was lost in thought and Anna never looks where she is running so they smashed right into each other. Anna and Kristoff groaned. "Wow, who knew a girl so small could hit so hard." Kristoff thought. "Well, that was lucky, we found each other right here!" thought Anna.

"HI!" squealed Anna who later berated herself for squealing so embarrassingly. "Hi." Kristoff chuckled than gave Anna a big hug and spun her around. "Wheeeee" Anna squealed in delight as the man she loved spun her around. After he stopped Anna tried to walk in a straight line like she likes to try to do after that and bumped an antique vase sending it crashing to the ground smashing into a million little pieces. "oops." Said Anna unshaken. Kristoff however, was scared due to the antiqueness of said vase. "Oh no! Elsa is going to kill me! You're fine as you're her sister and she'll never hurt you but she barely knows me and now we broke that and she's gonna kill me!" Anna chuckled and said "Calm down you big baby, Elsa is not going to kill you. She'll have to go through me." "Well that's some relief." Chuckled Kristoff.

* * *

The traveler was on his way to the castle being escorted by some palace guards. He could take them down with very little effort but he doesn't want trouble, and he is not one to fight the government unless said government is a tyrant mistreating the people, and he saw no evidence of this, actually its quite the contrary from what he's heard. The people love this government. "It was a bit shocking for the winter but once that was ended, Elsa is a very good queen." Said one of the town's people he had talked to earlier. He arrived to the palace and taken to the queen's study. The guards left him alone and stood guard right outside. Elsa walked in and the traveler bowed and said "It is an honor to be in the same room with you, your majesty." Elsa said "The honor is mine. You showed great heroics today in the square, saving that woman's purse. The thing is, you're definitely not one of my guards, and my sentries who watch the gate says you only arrived last night. So who are you?" The traveler smiled and said "I'm just a humble traveler, save what people I can, look for adventure, then move on when I find it." Elsa studied him carefully before saying "Sounds like a lonely life." The traveler chuckled and said "Indeed. With my always being on the road, I don't make many friends. I would settle down somewhere but I cannot." Elsa frowned at this and asked "Why can't you settle down?" The traveler said "I'm skilled in fighting, all sorts of fighting. But I have another skill set. A lot like your magic. I'm equally as powerful as you, except, while you are a cyromancer, I'm a pyromancer; which means while you control ice and snow, I control fire. Anyways, my powers are under control, they flare up at the beginner of summer and destroy everything. I don't use my magic. I hate it. I use my skills, I even make fire by hand." Elsa was shocked at what she was hearing. After all those years locked away, and trying to conceal her powers, and finding out that makes it work, she almost lost it. She said "That won't help. Concealing your powers will just hurt you. I know, my magic was the same way."

The traveler said with a slight frown "Yeah, the difference is, you can use your powers to create beautiful things, fire's only purpose it to destroy." With that, he bowed and walked out.

"Wait!" Elsa called. The traveler stopped right before the door and said "Yes, your majesty?" Elsa asked "What's your name?" The traveler gave a weary smile and said "James, your majesty." And with that he left.


	3. Chapter 3: Unanswered Questions

**Editor's note: I think I'm getting better. We'll see.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unanswered questions

* * *

Elsa paced back and forth in her room thinking about the meeting with James. "Very mysterious this young man. I would like to meet him again and learn more about him." Thought Elsa. She looked at the clock; it said 5 AM. "FIVE AM?! Wow I must have not been paying attention!" Exclaimed Elsa in her thoughts. "Well, might as well start the day."

With that Elsa went to the kitchen and got breakfast; breakfast consisted of apple slices, scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. Elsa went to her study to sign important documents to get the jobs done and Arendelle fully repaired from her eternal winter. Docks suffered some damage, stores are having wood shortages, some streets got torn up by ice, and some windows shattered by hail all she had to fix.

"Oh ELLLSSSAAAA!" Sang a red-haired princess bursting through the doors of her study. "Yes, what is it Anna?" Elsa asked. "I'm bored." Replied Anna. "Well, go do some chores or gardening, or cooking. Do something but be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." Said Elsa. "Me get hurt? You know me so well." Smirked Anna as she left the study to go ride her bike through the halls.

Elsa sighed. "One of these days I will understand what goes through her head." Thought Elsa.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven were on their way to the North Mountain and were about to the gate when suddenly a man in a black cloak and hood was blocking their path. Sven skidded to a stop an inch away from the stranger. "Are you NUTS?! I almost ran over you!" Yelled Kristoff. "But you didn't." Replied the traveler. "Who are you?" asked Kristoff. "If you must know, my name is James. And you are?" James answered. "Kristoff. Now what is the meaning of this?" said Kristoff. "Oh, I saw you yesterday morning and was amused with your talking reindeer so I wanted to introduce myself." Said James.

Kristoff just blinked at this. "Why, you think we're funny?" Kristoff said in Sven's voice. James chuckled and said "Yes, yes I do. Anyway, I kept you too long. Forgive my interruption." With that, James walked down an alley and disappeared. Kristoff just blinked. "What the heck just happened?!" Kristoff asked. "Oh I don't know, maybe he just wants a friend." Said Kristoff in Sven's voice. "Whatever." Said Kristoff and with that they continued out of the city to the North Mountain to look over the area for good lakes for next winter time. The best lakes for ice harvesters were unknown ones where there wasn't much competition.

* * *

Olaf was bouncing down the street when he came upon a road he didn't know. He turned around and was surprised to see a man in a black cloak and a hood looking down at him with an amused smile. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Said Olaf. "As a matter of fact, so do I." James said. Olaf gave a big smile and hugged the stranger. "Well, I got to go now. Goodbye friend!" said Olaf as he bounced away. "Goodbye." Said an extremely amused traveler.

* * *

James went back to his room. His room was small, bed in the center, with a toilet and a bath. Small sink and range. Something he wasn't too thrilled to stay in. But he wasn't staying for long; he would leave in three days. His trip to Arendelle is only for a slight rest during his travels. James was getting attached to here already however. "I need to leave now!" thought James so he packed up and checked out. What James noticed but didn't make apparent that he knew was that there was someone following him. Palace guard to be specific. He showed up five minutes after his meeting with Queen Elsa. The only thing James didn't know was why, so he waited to find out. As James was leaving he saw the spy send a messenger to the castle. Within minutes, the Queen's carriage was there. Elsa stepped out and called James over.

"You're leaving. Why?" Asked Elsa. "Because it's time. I'm getting attached here and I can't get attached. If I'm here in three weeks when summer starts my powers will flare and I'll destroy part of Arendelle. I can't get attached." Elsa looked and studied the man, wishing for whatever reason he would stay. "Oh. Well, take care." Elsa said. "Thank you. Take care as well your majesty." With that, James left.

* * *

What Elsa didn't know is, Anna hired a spy to watch Elsa. She squealed with delight when she heard this and knew the next time she saw Elsa, she was going to tease Elsa so much for this.


	4. Chapter 4: misadventures

**Editor's note: This will in no way lead to a crossover. I'm going to build up on James a little more in the next chapter, as well as Elsa and Anna. So chapter 5 will be a little slow. Just a warning.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Misadventures

* * *

"Anna, I said drop it! I mean seriously, you've been teasing me about this for four weeks! I'm not in love with him. You can't fall in love with someone you've just met! Haven't you learned that with Prince Hans?!" exclaimed Elsa who was getting really tired of Anna's teasing. "Alright, I'll stop teasing you about this. So, any idea when he is coming back?" asked Anna. "I'm not really sure he is. He's scared of hurting people with his magic, and he's a traveler. The magic part, if he's as powerful as me like he says he is, he will probably stay away for that reason alone, I know I would because I tried it on the North Mountain. And he's a traveler, and travelers are not known to revisit places, they just keep moving on." Sighed Elsa. Anna frowned at this and said "Well, this won't do. I mean how else are you two supposed to fall in love and get married?" Anna slightly chuckled while Elsa blushed for a second before she got mad and said "Anna! You said you were done teasing me! As Queen I order you not to say another word about this!" "One, I had my fingers crossed when I said that. And two, you order me?! Do you really think I'll listen to that order?" chuckled Anna. "No." sighed Elsa.

* * *

As James was walking he entered a valley with a bunch of small boulders throughout. "Guess this is as good as a place as any, no one to get hurt here." Grumbled James. All of the sudden the boulders started to move and surround James. James was startled and put his hand on his sword. "Why, hello there stranger!" yelled the trolls as they unrolled themselves. James said "Trolls, this close to Arendelle?! Should have figured. Magic seems to be lured here. Hello, my name is James. I thought this place was empty, but since it's not, I have to be moving." One of the trolls said "Why?" James gave a sad smile and said "Because I have magic, 364 days it's under control, except for the first day of summer, which is tomorrow. Tomorrow my magic becomes so strong it'll flare and destroy everything within a close proximity, it used to be worse but I can control it enough to only hurt my immediate surroundings." Grand Pabbie came up and said "You don't have to leave. We are rock trolls, your fire won't hurt us. Besides, we like magic, and we have only met a magic as strong as yours once, and that was ice instead of fire." James gave a sad smile and said "Glad someone is excited. I'm not. My magic's only purpose is to destroy." Grand Pabbie frowned at this and said "That's not true, fire is used for lots of things, bonfires, cookouts, light, etc etc." James made a scowl and said "In the end, it still destroys. Elsa's magic has some purpose, it can be beautiful, she can make ice sculptures and ice palaces; I can roast pigs and burn wood."

Grand Pabbie sighed and said "Fire can be used for beautiful things too. Fire has a different beauty than ice. Here, imagine a fireball of different colors and launch it in the air, and when it reaches about 200 feet up, make it explode." "Why?" asked a curious James. "Just trust me." Said Grand Pabbie.

So James opened his hand and made a fireball of green, blue, and white and sent it into the air. Once it hit about 200 feet up, he exploded it causing the colors to expand with the flames making a magical firework. "OOOOHH AHHHHHH" said the rock trolls. "Wow." Said James, a little shocked. "You see? Fire has beauty, you just have to find it." "Wow, that's reall-" James was cut off as a familiar feeling worked its way inside him. "Get down! It's starting!" yelled James terrified he'll hurt the trolls. "It's ok, you won't hurt us." Said a concerned Grand Pabbie.

The magic worked its way to his finger trips and with a yell fire spat out of James hands circling around him like a massive fire tornado and spreading to have a circumference of 300 feet. The tornado expanded to about 100 feet high. This lasted about an hour then the fire died down. James waved his hand banishing whatever was left of the fire. "Is everyone alright?!" said James. "We're fine. But I think it's time for you to return to Arendelle. Your destiny is there. You have unfinished business there." Said Grand Pabbie. "Listen, I really appreciate your help on showing me how beautiful fire can be, but I'm a traveler, I don't stay anywhere long. I must be going. Besides, I never believed in destiny." Answered James. "Come back whenever you need help. And I really do recommend you return to Arendelle, but the choice is yours." Said Grand Pabbie. "I think I'll go to Corona for a little while. Goodbye friends!" said James as he was leaving. After he left Grand Pabbie found a messenger pigeon and wrote a note recommending Kristoff pick up James and escort him back to Arendelle.

* * *

Kristoff had finally found his lake. Remote, a lot of pain to get to, and near the tip of the North Mountain. If he remembered correctly, the ice palace was only another three miles further. "Maybe I'll go back there someday. I didn't get much of a chance to look around last time. The only question is, will that snow golem eat me…" Kristoff thought. A sound of a bird snapped him out of his thoughts. There was a message tied to his leg. Kristoff took the note and read it. It said "Kristoff, there's a man named James on his way to Corona. He is vital for Arendelle's future. Try to convince him to return. –Grand Pabbie". Kristoff sighed not wanting to leave his lake until he had more time to scope it out, but Grand Pabbie never jokes around so he knew how serious this was. Kristoff found Sven and set off towards the road to Corona.

* * *

Olaf was bouncing around the castle and managed to find his way to the meeting room and entered it. Inside Queen Elsa and a bunch of other people who were advisors were arguing about financial responsibilities. Elsa wanted to use Arendelle's finances to rebuild Arendelle after her winter, yet her advisors were trying to get her to use the money to raise an army to storm the southern isles. "Arendelle is a peaceful country and has been for 7 decades! I will not be the Queen to break that streak unless absolutely necessary." Turning her attention to Olaf she said "Olaf, please leave us and go play with Anna." "Ok" said Olaf as he bounced out and away towards Anna's room.

Anna was reading a book on the roof when she heard "Anna, are you in here?" came the familiar voice of a goofy snowman. Anna slid down the roof to her balcony and entered her room where the snowman was already standing in. "Olaf, how'd you get in here? The door was locked!" Anna asked. "I found my nose is a great lock pick." Olaf said matter-of-factly. Anna chuckled and said "Alright then. What do you want Olaf?" "Oh nothing really. Elsa just told me to come play with you, but I think she only said that to get me out of the meeting room." Olaf replied. "Probably." Chuckled Anna. "Well, goodbye." Olaf said as he left the room.

* * *

James was aggravated. He spotted Kristoff and Sven chasing him down so he cut to the right off the road into the woods to crowded for Kristoff's sled. James thought Kristoff wouldn't leave Sven but he did and chased James pretty far in the woods. James was impressed that Kristoff was barely managing to keep up with him. That's saying something as no one can keep up with him. James finally lost him when he ran into a cave. Kristoff, however, was better at tracking then running. He followed the trail to the cave, but couldn't find another trail so he cautiously entered the cave. He lit a match to attempt to light a torch, but before he could, James lifted his hand and banished the flame on the match. Kristoff groaned and got another match with the same result. Kristoff kept attempting it until he ran out of matches.

"Alright, look, Grand Pabbie said you are vital to Arendelle's future. So I'm asking, please come back." Said Kristoff. The echoes in the cave would make it impossible to track. James was waiting for Kristoff to speak to make sure of that. "I'm sorry Kristoff. Arendelle will be fine. I don't imagine anything bad happening while Elsa is in charge. She's too powerful to be messed with. Now please, leave me alone." James said. Kristoff chuckled and said "Look, I'm not going anywhere without you." James sighed and said "Very well. I hoped it didn't come to this. I'm sorry for what I have to do." Kristoff gave a look of suspicion and asked "What do you mean?" As an answer a dart flew out from the darkness and hit Kristoff in the arm. The world started spinning and blackness followed as Kristoff fell and slept.


	5. Chapter 5: James's background

**Editor's note: Alright, this chapter shows you some of James's past and shows you how he came to be who he is now. And at the end is a sneak peak of what chapter six has in store. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: James's background.

* * *

James pulled Kristoff's body to about 3 miles down the road from Arendelle's gate to make sure he gets picked up. As he restarts his walk to Corona he starts thinking back on his life.

* * *

A child was running through a field. He wasn't playing; he was being chased by a crowd of men with pitchforks and swords. He ran and didn't stop for miles. He was lucky he kept up his fitness because now he can run for miles without tiring. He couldn't believe what was happening, he was only 11 years old and his own father was leading the charge! After about 2 hours of running he finally lost them and stopped to take a breather. He started crying, he didn't mean to set the town on fire. He got scared by the dog who had attacked him and the fear caused him to lose control of his powers and every fire source near him suddenly leapt out of their ranges and fire pits and torches hitting walls and lighting the town up.

He found a small cave and went to sleep. He woke up to a stranger who watched him when he was crying. He saw most of the chase and felt bad for the kid. The stranger said "What's your name boy?" "James. Who are you sir?" said James. "My name is Lan Yu. Why were those men chasing you?" said the man. "I have dangerous magic. I became frightened and lost control. Now the whole town hates me including my own father!" Lan Yu became distressed when he heard this. "I will help you learn control of your emotions. Control comes through discipline. I will train you in the ways of the warrior."

* * *

James was still on the road to Corona; in his thoughts he didn't realize it was already midday. He found a nice spot and gathered some wood and put it in a circle and used to sticks to create a fire. Even though he could have done it with a wave of his hands, he found it more rewarding to do it by hand. He then went to a nearby river and caught a couple of fish and cooked them. He continued to think of his past.

* * *

James was now 16 and fluent in three languages and four different types of fighting, including martial arts, sword fighting, bow staff fighting, and kung fu. He was currently learning how to fight with dual wielding and strategy in fighting massive numbers. He learned how to set traps, both lethal and just containment traps. He learned about different herbs and juices that he can dip a dart into to make someone fall asleep, get really sick, or die. He was already more skillful than anybody except for his teacher. He knew how to do parkour running now so he combined that with his kung fu to make even deadlier attacks. He was getting better control of his emotions and thus, better control over his magic.

* * *

James snapped out of his thoughts and realized the fish were well burnt, the fire was out and the sun was getting low. "Dang it. Gotta focus." James berated himself. James pulled out his sleeping bag and decided to just go to sleep. But instead he kept thinking of his past.

* * *

James was now 18. He was now a better fighter than his teacher. He was an expert in hand-to-hand in any type of hand-to-hand fighting imaginable, he was an expert in every type of sword fighting as well as bow staff fighting. He knew how to strategize in under 30 seconds for a tight situation. He knew about all types of traps and darts. He was now unmatched by any in the world.

* * *

James fell asleep and dreamed about the past couple of days and it's events with the trolls and Kristoff. He awoke and ate a couple of apples for breakfast and continued on his walk to Corona. As he walked his mind started to wonder again.

* * *

James was now 19. He would be turning 20 in a couple of months. There was now no fighting style that James didn't know and wasn't an expert at. He went out to go hunting. After a couple of hours as he was waiting for a deer he heard fighting in the distance. He ran back to camp and found his teacher dead. He saw his attackers running and went in pursuit. After a half hour he was about to catch them when he saw storm clouds circling over his head. "It's not hurricane season." He thought. Snow started coming down. "It's definitely not winter either." He said out loud. He used his magic to shield him from the snow until he found a place to hide.

* * *

James was at the kingdom's boarders and was about to cross when he heard Arendelle's alarm bells going off warning the kingdom of an attack.

* * *

Elsa heard the alarms and rushed to the war room where her advisors where sitting. "What's going on?" she asked. "You won't like this." Said her chief officer. "Why not?" said Elsa. "Because we don't know. There was a sudden roar and some villagers from the outlining villages disappeared." Said her military advisor. "Does it pose a direct threat to Arendelle?" As Elsa was speaking there was a loud roar and the castle shook. "I would say so, yes." Said her military advisor.


	6. Chapter 6: Of monsters & mages

**Editor's note: it picks up a little bit more in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Of monsters & mages

* * *

Elsa was running through the castle trying to get to Anna's room as fast as possible to make sure she was alright. "Anna? Are you ok?!" asked Elsa as she ran into the room. She was surprised to see Kristoff on the bed unconscious. "Follow-up questions: Is HE alright and what happened?" "I don't know. He is only asleep so he seems fine, the palace's doctors says he's fine. As to what happened, we'll have to wait until he wakes up. Now, what's with the alarms?" asked Anna. "Something is attacking the castle. Please get to the dungeon and wait down there until this blows over." Said Elsa. Anna said in protest "I'm not leaving you. I spent apart from you for too long out of fear of me getting hurt, I'm not letting that separate us again, I'll be at your side no matter what." "Alright, let's go!" said Elsa.

* * *

"Don't go back, don't go back, don't go back… Dang it I'm going back!" thought James as he did a 180 and ran back towards Arendelle. "I wonder what is brave enough to attack Arendelle." He wondered as he ran.

* * *

Elsa and Anna went to the courtyard and saw a 10 foot monster that had arms as wide as Kristoff's entire body. Palace guards charged the monster but were hit away in an arm sweep by the monster and by tens they were hit back. Elsa tried to catch as many as she can in snow drifts, but finally got mad and shot a spike of ice at the creature, which hit the creature but to no effect. She tried a bigger blast with the same result. "Ok, the monster isn't affected by ice." Said a concerned Elsa. The monster howled and charged Elsa and Anna. Elsa and Anna started to run but the monster jumped and landed right in front of them and grabbed Anna. "Let her go!" screamed Elsa as she launched a massive ice boulder at the monsters head. The ice collided with the monster and the monster dropped Anna and howled in pain and rage.

Anna ran behind Elsa and Elsa made another ice boulder and threw it at the monster but this time the monster caught it and crushed it. The monster charged again and managed to catch them in an arm sweep sending them both on a very fast collision course with the nearest wall. Thankfully right before they made contact Elsa managed to make a snow drift to catch them. The crash still knocked their breath out and they were stunned as the monster closed in on them.

* * *

"Please don't let me be too late!" Pleaded James as the gates of Arendelle came into view and saw the doors smashed open. James shot his hands downward and sent out streams of fire from his hands launching him into the sky.

* * *

Elsa was panicking, there was nothing she could do and Anna and her were about to die. "Please, take my life but let Anna live!" Elsa begged. The monster snarled and lifted his hands to strike the final blow, but before he could make it a fireball came and hit the back of his head. He stumbled forward and howled in pain. James landed in front of the monster, with forward momentum, dropped to his knees and slid between the monsters legs and drew his sword and sliced right behind the knee caps. He then ran to the wall and with his momentum ran 1, 2, 3, steps up the wall and launched himself off and rammed his sword into the back of the monster's head. The monster fell forward and was dead.

"What was that?" asked Anna. "Well, it was a monster to be exact. Not a normal one. This is a magic and science combined to create a monster. I've seen one before, it's made with a mission, once its mission is done, it kills itself. Apparently its mission was to kill you two." Said James.

"So you did come back after all." Said Kristoff as he drowsily walked into the courtyard. "Yeah, sorry about that." Said an embarrassed James. "Wait, you did that?" asked a shocked Anna. "Yeah, he wouldn't leave me alone. But it was only a sleeping dart and I made sure to drag him to where he can be seen." Replied James.

Elsa was just watching the exchange shocked that James returned. "I didn't expect you to return." Elsa said. "I wasn't. I returned because I heard the alarm bells and knew that it would be trouble if whatever it was, was brave enough to attack here. I'll be leaving soon again." Said James. "But you can't!" chirped Anna. "And why not?" questioned James. "Because you said this thing was created by someone, who's to say he won't try again, you must stay and help us until we find him!" Anna said. James sighed. "Very well. I'll stay in Arendelle. Quick question, can I borrow some coins? I used most of mine and I need a room at the inn if I'm staying in Arendelle." Elsa said "Don't worry about it. You saved Anna and I, and Arendelle. And you have offered your services to stop the person responsible for it, so as a reward, you shall stay at the palace in one of the guest rooms." "You're too kind, your majesty." Said James with a low bow. "Please, call me Elsa. You saved our kingdom, I think we're past formalities." James eyes narrowed and he said "With all due respect your majesty, I'm not calling you by your name. I can't afford the luxury of friends. Friendships are attachments, and I must avoid attachments. If I get attached I won't want to leave when the time comes." "I see." Said a defeated Elsa.

Meanwhile Anna was in thought thinking "At least he's staying. The monster-creator guy didn't bother her too much, she just wanted James to stay."

With that, they went into the palace and Elsa gave James the tour that ended with his room, on the other end of the palace from hers. "Wow" said James "This place is bigger than any of the places I stayed, combined!" Elsa chuckled and said "Yes, it's quite large. Well, I need some rest. Good night." With that, Elsa went towards her room. "Good night your majesty." James said as he went into his room but before he got his door closed, he heard Elsa call back "Elsa, James, Elsa." James rolled his eyes and shut the door. He got ready for bed, got in bed, waved his hand and banished the flame on the candle, and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The morning before the hunt

Chapter 7: The morning before the hunt

* * *

James woke up around 5 AM. He always does. He got up, cleaned his armor, sharpened his sword, and sewed any tears in his cloak and hood. Of all he possessed, he cared most for the cloak and hood; it was given to him by his teacher when he learned his first fighting style. He wears it now as a promise that he'll bring his murderers to justice. By the time he was done taking care of his equipment, it was 7 AM.

He liked black, he always thought he looked more intimidating and plainly, just looked cooler in black. He also liked the stealth aspect it provides as he typically only does recon at night. That's why he wears black armor, black gloves, black boots, and black cloak and hood.

He got dressed, decided to keep the armor off as he was not planning to fight, put on his cloak and hood, and left his sword with his armor. With that, he left his room and was making his way to the roof when a servant stopped him and said "Sir James, Queen Elsa requests your presence in the dining room." James just nodded and said "Very well. Lead on." The servant lead James down multiple hallways and through countless turns and doors. James was starting to wonder if they'll ever get there when they finally went into the last door where Anna and Kristoff was sitting on one side of the table with food stacked on their plates. Anna had mostly chocolate on her plate while Kristoff had salmon, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, oranges, coffee, and a cinnamon roll. "Definitely can tell who the commoner is; the person who has the most food." Thought James. Elsa was on the other side with a mix serving of chocolate and eggs and bacon. There was a spot open which James thought was for him so he took his place. A servant came up and asked him what he would like. "Coffee please, with cream and sugar." James said. Elsa shot him a quizzical look "That's it? No food?" "No your majesty, I'm not one for breakfast often. Especially on busy days." Elsa frowned at this and said "Busy day? What do you have planned?" "I'm going into town to investigate the monster and try to locate its source." Replied James.

The servant brought him his coffee which he took a sip of and said "mmm, I could go hungry for the rest of my life as long as coffee is available. I'm addicted to the stuff."

Elsa said "Do you require assistance? I can assign some guards to assist you." James thought about this and said "No, thank you, your majesty. I'm afraid they would just get in the way. However, I would like Kristoff to join me." Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa nearly choked on their food at this. "Why do you need Kristoff?!" Anna asked. "Me?!" asked Kristoff. "Kristoff kept up with me when he was chasing me in the woods. I have never seen anyone who could do that, with some training, I think Kristoff could be a fine warrior with the stamina and strength he has. Kristoff has a strength few have; he has heart, and a lot of it. When he sets his mind on something, he'll pursue it. He was very dedicated to get me to return to Arendelle." James simply said. Kristoff thought about this and said "Very well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Wait, he won't get hurt, will he?" asked Anna who was getting concerned. "The chances of that are about the same as any warrior; it depends on the skill of the opponent, his ability to focus on just the task at hand, and his ability with a blade. I can teach him to focus and to handle a blade, he'll need to learn how to anticipate his opponent." Replied James. Kristoff got up and put his plate away, and charged James and dragged him away from the table and put his arms around his neck. "How's that for anticipation? Neutralized you before you could react." Said Kristoff smugly. James chuckled and said "Oh is that right?" James grabbed Kristoff's arm and bent forward sending Kristoff falling over him and on his back. James kept a hold of the arm, locked it in his own, pulled it straight and put a foot at Kristoff's neck. "You have guts and spirit. I like that, that's why I want to train you." James said and released Kristoff. Kristoff groaned, got up and dusted himself off. "Alright, let's train." Kristoff said.


	8. Chapter 8: Win some, Lose some

**Editor's note: This chapter shows a little bit of the future of some of our friends here.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Win some, lose some

* * *

After breakfast Kristoff and James walked to James's room. James went inside and spent a few minutes inside. When he came out he had his armor on, with his sword at his hips. He handed two smaller swords to Kristoff. Kristoff took them and was about to put them on his hips when James grabbed his wrist and shook his head. James took them and put the swords on his back so there was a handle at each of his shoulders making an X on his back. "Your goal today is not to fight, but to look intimidating. Don't even draw those swords." Said James. "Alright." Answered Kristoff. "Just a quick question, why are they so short?" questioned Kristoff. "Because, since they are meant to be dual-wielded, smaller is better, lighter and more movable than a sword meant to be used in one hand." James answered.

"Why dual-wielding for me? Wouldn't a big two-hand sword work better for me?" asked a very curious Kristoff. "Not really. You're big, but also quite fast for your size. A two-hand sword is better for big and slow people, dual swords are better for fast people. Especially if they're big. I think this will be a good match for you. You'll be a brawler pretty much." Said James. Kristoff just nodded his head deep in thought.

Kristoff and James left the castle and went towards the town gate the monster broke down. They went to everyone's house in the area and asked questions like "Did you see anything? Did you see any mysterious person nearby right before or during the events? Did the monster go straight for the palace or did it linger around for awhile?" But the answers were the same; no one saw anything except for the monster quickly before they went and hid.

After about two hours of that, James said "We're getting nowhere with this. Let's head to the village where this all started. We need to go back to the palace and pack and grab supplies for the trip. We'll leave tomorrow morning." With that, Kristoff and James set off back towards the castle.

* * *

Elsa was signing documents while Anna paced back and forth worried about James and Kristoff. "Anna, they're fine. Kristoff can hold his own and we've both seen what James can do, he'll take care of Kristoff." Elsa said after awhile of this. "I know, I just can't help it." Said Anna. "Well, if you're going to pace, could you do it somewhere else? You're starting to make ME nervous." Elsa said in response. Anna huffed and was about to walk out when Kristoff opened the door and hugged Anna. "Kristoff! You're alive!" Kristoff jumped and said "There was a doubt?" "Ummmm….No?" said Anna. Kristoff just gave her a stare.

"Welcome back Kristoff. Good to see you are safe. Where's James?" Elsa asked. "What is it with you two and doubting me that I'll survive? Anyway, James is on the roof planning our next move. We are leaving in the morning for the village where this all started." Kristoff said. "Thank you Kristoff." Elsa said as she left the room.

* * *

James was sitting on the roof contemplating all that had happened. "Nothing. Nobody in the entire city saw anything! It's just been a day full of dead-ends." James was thinking bitterly. "Hello, glad to see you are safe." Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Elsa there. He got up and gave a bow and said "Good afternoon, your majesty." "I swear, I will shoot you off the roof." Elsa said frustrated that she can't get through to this guy to get him to call her by her name. She wanted her friends to just call her Elsa, and forget the formalities. Friends should not depend on formalities with other friends. James chuckled and said "You could try." James gave her a challenging look. Elsa gaped at him, and then developed and evil smile as she sent a powerful cold breeze towards him. James jumped out of the way and retaliated with an equally powerful summer breeze at her. Elsa unfortunately wasn't as well trained in avoidance as James and got caught in the blast. She flew off the roof and made a snow drift under her and landed in the snow. Elsa looked up to see James laughing loudly and smiled. She made a snowball and threw it at him, but it melted inches away from him. "Sorry Elsa, but my body heat melts anything frozen or cold that comes near. I've never felt a cold thing in my life." Elsa smiled. Success! She finally got him to say her name. But that thought was quickly replaced by another. "Why can't you feel cold? I was standing right next to you and didn't feel any heat." Elsa asked. "Because, my pyro magic warms up the cold as it gets near. Cyro magic doesn't have as much of an effect like that. You don't feel the heat for two reasons; one, your cyro magic balances my heat. You feel warmth instead of hot and I feel warmth instead of cold. And two, I can control how far out my body heat reaches. With preparation I can make it so I can be touched safely." James answered. "Oh. So you never had a snowball fight?" Elsa asked. "Nope. Not even as much as build a snowman." James said.

Elsa didn't think about the implications of pyro magic. "So it's kinda boring?" Elsa asked. "Used to think so, but when I left I met these rock trolls who showed me a neat trick. Check it out!" James said as he held out his hand and a fire ball of ice blue, fire red, and white appeared and he shot it into the sky. After about 200 feet high he exploded it causing the colors to mix. "Wow!" said an amazed Elsa.

"That is amazing! I wonder if I can do that…." Pondered Elsa. "Don't know. I wouldn't think so as ice doesn't have the explosive characteristics as fire does but I hate to draw absolutes with magic." James said thinking Elsa was talking to him.

"So what happened today?" Elsa asked remembering his adventures today. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nobody saw anything of any consequence so Kristoff and I are leaving in the morning for the village where the monster was first seen." James said frustrated. "Can I ask a favor of you?" Elsa asked. James raised an eyebrow and said "Sure?" "Can you go without Kristoff. Anna and him are getting married in a year and I don't want anything to happen to him." James thought about this before saying "Your wish is my command your majesty. I must take my leave to tell Kristoff." James climbed off the roof and headed for the ice masters room.

* * *

Kristoff was sitting on his bed thinking about the day. He was a little excited about learning to fight with swords and whatnot. Kristoff was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Kristoff got up and opened the door to James. "Hello my friend." Kristoff said. James entered and said "We got to talk." Kristoff said "Alright?" James sat down and Kristoff sat across from him. "Why didn't you tell me you and Anna were getting married in a year?" James asked. "I didn't think it was important." Kristoff said. "Of course it's important! You are getting married in a year! How would Anna feel if you went off and got yourself killed assisting a fool with a sword and magic?! How would I be able to enter Arendelle again knowing I was responsible for killing the Princess's happiness?!" James yelled at Kristoff "I don't get the luxury of being close to anyone and I sure won't take away any!" "Enough!" yelled Kristoff which made James jump in surprise "It was my choice to join you, I considered what might happen, and yet I'm still doing it. I'm doing it because Elsa wasn't the only target, Anna was too. And I am NOT sitting on my butt when I can help make sure Anna is safe!" James thought over what Kristoff said and said "I don't care. It's my choice on rather or not to keep you around helping me. You're not coming with me tomorrow. I can handle this myself." Kristoff sighed and said "Fine." "Kristoff, sometimes battles are won, and some are lost. I don't want to bring you into a battle unless necessary, I'll likely call on you in the future. When I need you and after I get a chance to train you some." James said noticing the disappointment on Kristoff's face. "Alright." Said Kristoff brightening up a little.


	9. Chapter 9: a voyage to remember

**Editor's note: Sorry it's been so long since an update. It's been a long week.**

* * *

Chapter 9: A voyage to remember

* * *

James finished packing his bag and left his room. It was about 6 PM. He found it better to travel at that time and get as far as he could as there was very little traffic, unlike the daytime where there was traffic. As he was walking down one of the massive halls to the front door, he was thinking of all the possible suspects he could think of. He didn't, however, notice Elsa walking around the corner reading some paperwork she needed to sign in her study.

* * *

Elsa left the council room yawning with a pile of papers in her hand. "This is going to take me all night to finish them by the next meeting tomorrow!" whined Elsa in her head. She started reading the one on top to be able to just sign it when she got to the study. She knew the castle by heart and knew when and where to turn. She didn't, however, know that James was right around the corner lost in thought. BONK! As they walked into each other, Elsa fell backwards while James just lost his balance. Out of reflex James tried to catch Elsa but didn't get his balance yet and was pulled forward. James ended up on top of Elsa after the fall. Elsa blushed and James scrambled to get off of her. James hurriedly helped her up and bowed saying "I'm terribly sorry Your Majesty." Elsa not mad about being hit, got mad at that "ELSA! Call me Elsa. You did fine on the roof!" Elsa said through gritted teeth. "Slip of the tongue Your majesty, won't happen again." James said calmly. "My friends call me Elsa; you are my friend, why do you insist on not calling me by my name?" Elsa asked. "Do your servants call you Elsa? Including the ones you became friends with?" James asked. "When they're off duty." Elsa replied. "Exactly. When on-duty they are formal. Like me, only I'm ALWAYS on-duty." James said. Elsa said "You can't possibly be on-duty all the time! You need to take breaks!" Elsa said. "Why? Never taken one yet, won't start now. Which reminds me" James said as he bent down, collected Elsa's papers and handed them to her, and grabbed his own bag "I must be leaving. Have a good night your Majesty." With that, James left. Elsa just shook her head "Somebody has got to get that man to take a break." Elsa thought. Just then Elsa got an idea and smiled evilly. "And I think I know just the person." With that Elsa walked away whistling a merry tune.

* * *

James walked out of the Kingdom and set forward North-east where the village where the monster was first seen. He wasn't really thinking about anything at this time. On long journeys, he likes to let his mind wander for a bit to make the walk a little less tedious. Without intending to, his mind drifted back to the events that happened back at the Palace with Elsa. Why this woman was so interested in James calling her Elsa was beyond his understanding. He doesn't get close to people easily, he's like a nomad, and when people try to force themselves into a close relationship with him, he tends to pull away. Elsa wasn't the first one to be like this, although, for whatever reason, Elsa was the one that concerned him the most.

James doesn't get close because he can't stay in any one place too long. People start disliking him after a time, typically because of his powers, they are so destructive. He has been chased from city after city, so he's learned to move out before that point happens. His teacher tried helping him, but he also only wound up being chased out as well for being a friend to him. James sighed. He wished Elsa would let it go.

While lost in his thoughts, a guy in a white cloak and hood ran past him almost running into him. James saw this, and falling into curiosity, ran after the guy. After a minute of running, James was beside him "Why are you running?" James asked. Before he answered, James noticed the guy was a good three feet shorter than him. "Because bad men are chasing me." Said a voice that belonged to a child. James lifted his hood over his head and said "Show me these men, I'll stop them." James said. He hated when people picked on little kids. The kid pointed behind him and there were about 6 men chasing. James halted and drew his sword. James pointed his sword at the men and yelled "If you know what's good for you, BACK OFF!" The men chuckled and drew their swords. Two men rushed him. James took a quick step back leaving a foot out tripping one of them, and used his sword to deflect the sword of the other one and used the hilt to smash it into the guys face leaving him unconscious. The man he tripped tried to get up but was met with James's hilt to the back of his head leaving him unconscious. One man tried to rush him alone and lunged at James. James sidestepped the lunge and twirled his sword catching his attacker's face. The man fell to the ground screaming in pain as his face was torn open. Two more people came up, although they didn't rush the attack like the other three, they circled around him to try and flank him. "Good. They're learning. This makes it more fun." James thought as he smiled. The one in front of him lunged at the same time the one behind him lunged. "Never mind." Thought a disappointed James. James quickly stepped to the right at the last second and the two stabbed each other, and they fell to the ground dead.

The last one dropped his sword and ran. "Not so fast." Thought an aggravated James. He opened his hand and a fireball appeared, he shot it at the man, it blew up right before him launching the man on his hands and knees. James ran over to him, grabbed him by the throat and asked "Why were you chasing that boy?" "He's no boy. He's a monster-maker. He created a terrible monster a few nights ago and used it to terrorize the villages before it made its way to Arendelle." The man replied. James eyes widened as he turned around looking for the boy. He was gone. James put his sword in its sheath and let go of the man. He then held out his hands and fire streams shot from them launching him into the sky. He searched the area looking for the boy with no luck. He turned back for Arendelle.


	10. Chapter 10: A day with sisters

**Editor's note: Please enjoy this rather short chapter. And please leave a review :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: A day with sisters.

* * *

Elsa walked out of her bedroom relaxed, refreshed, and as happy as can be. For the first time since her eternal winter, she has nothing to sign, no council meetings, absolutely nothing she has to do today. She has the day off. She turns the corner and sprints towards Anna's room. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again louder. Still no answer. With a huff, Elsa walked into Anna's room. There Anna was still sleeping with her hair in a mess. Elsa rolled her eyes and thought "One of these days she'll act as a princess…. I hope." Although Elsa really didn't want that. Anna had a fun-loving spirit that took Anna to do whatever she wanted to do. She loved her for that. Elsa couldn't ever do that due to her responsibilities but she was happy Anna could.

With a smile, Elsa waved her hands and made a snow boulder over Anna and let it drop. "COLD COLD COLD COLD." Anna shrieked. "You have got to stop doing that!" Elsa laughed and walked out of the room saying "Come meet me in the gardens, I have a surprise for you." Anna giggled and jumped up and got ready. Two minutes later she bolted out of her doors and ran to the gardens. Anna entered the gardens and immediately slipped. The grounds felt weird. Anna took a closer look and her eyes widened and her smile stretched to her ears. The ground was covered in ice. Next thing she knew, her feet glowed and there appeared a set of ice skating shoes. She heard Elsa cry out "Find me if you can!"

Anna smiled, got up and started skating to where she thought she heard Elsa cry out from. She stopped skating and gulped. Elsa was in the maze, this is going to be interesting. She skated in and turned left. At the next intersection she turned right, then straight, then left, and then she turned around and went the other way, then right, then left. After the last turn she found a dead-end. She groaned and turned around. She went straight, left, right, right, left, straight, right, dead-end. Turn around, straight, left, right, dead-end. "I'm waiting!" cried out Elsa from somewhere in this mess.

Anna turned around and tried to find the way for about an hour but only running into more dead-ends. Anna was now furious. "Ok Anna, let's go do something else." Elsa said feeling bad about this. "NO! I will find you and figure this dang maze out!" yelled back Anna. After about two more hours, Anna found her way to a bored Elsa. "This was not my best idea." Said Elsa. "I don't agree, that was fun, like solving a tough puzzle." Anna said. "Well, fun for you, boring for me." Elsa said in return. They walked to the dining room for some chocolate cake. "Alright, so have you heard from James?" Anna asked. "No, we have not. He's only been gone for two days. Why do you ask?" Elsa responded. "Well, I asked because you like him." Anna said with a teasing smile. "Yes, he's a cool friend. He saved our lives." Elsa replied trying to defuse a situation before it arrives. "Not what I mean and you know it." Anna said still with that teasing smile. Elsa sighed and said "There's nothing between us. I can't even get him to call me Elsa like all my friends do." "How many friends outside of staff do you actually have?" Anna asked. "Well, there's you, Kristoff, Sven, and James." Elsa responded. "Well, let's see, Kristoff and Sven are now technically a part of your staff since you made them official ice master and deliverer, I'm your sister. So that really leaves James; whom we don't know much about. All of us has a reason to call you Elsa. James may not feel like he's hit that level yet, OR he may just not be comfortable calling you by your name, it depends on his background." Anna said.

Elsa's eyes widened and she wondered when Anna became so wise. "Very well said Anna. Thank you." Elsa said. "You are very welcome Elsa. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something extremely important to do." Anna said as she took her leave. "And what's that?" Elsa asked. "I have to plan a wedding." Elsa jumped up and yelled "WHAT?! YOU'RE MARRYING KRISTOFF?! WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME? AND THAT'S A LITTLE SOON." "Oh please it's not MY wedding." Anna said. "Oh. Who's it for then?" Elsa asked. "Why, yours of course." Anna said smiling and made a run for it. "Why you!" Elsa said as she chased down Anna and put a snowball down her dress. "COLD COLD COLD COLD!" Anna shrieked running down that halls. Elsa just laughed and walked to her bedroom for a luxury she doesn't get much: a nap.


	11. Chapter 11 Bark: inside or outside?

**Editor's note: Hope you enjoy the chapter. And please drop a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Bark: facing inside, or outside?

* * *

James was flying high into the sky when Arendelle finally came into sight. He landed at the Palace's courtyard. It was late. He found a guard and told him to alert him if there were any more signs of another monster, or a child wearing a white hood and robe entering the town. The guard hesitantly agreed only because he saw Elsa and him together before and was afraid of what would happen if he didn't listen to him. James entered the Palace and walked towards Elsa's study hoping she was still awake. James got to the study and knocked. No answer.

James sighed and decided just to go to bed; he'll alert Elsa of the danger tomorrow. James walked tiredly to his room, pretty much dragging his feet. James entered his room, went to the fire place and took a match and proceeded to light a fire. James got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Elsa woke up around 7 AM. She took a bath, brushed her hair, put on a new ice dress, and left her room to the dining room for breakfast. She was surprised to see Anna there already eating. "What are you doing up so early?" "Oh, have a date with Kristoff today so I don't wanna miss a second." Anna replied.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Just then the doors opened and James sat down at the table. A servant came up and asked him what he wanted. "Turkey omelet and coffee with cream and sugar please." The servant went off and told the cook what he wanted and brought back a cup of coffee. "Thank you." James smiled at the servant. The servant smiled back and went back to her duties.

"You're back I see." Elsa said startled by his sudden entrance. "Yup. Got back last night and went to your studies but you already went to sleep. We need to talk." James replied. "Yeah, yesterday was a day off for me so Anna and I had a busy day. And why not talk here?" Elsa said. "What we need to talk about is a bit…. sensitive." James said. Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Alright, meet me at noon at my studies." "You too Anna, I want you there as well." James said. "Oh I can't, I have a date with Kristoff." Anna said. "Not anymore. I met with Kristoff this morning and he's agreed to pick you up at 2'o'clock instead." James said matter-of-factly.

The servant came back and gave him his omelet. James grabbed a fork and took a bite. Anna scoffed and stormed out of the room. James looked to the door. "Well, now I know what makes her mad; disrupt her dates." "You say that like it's a good thing." Elsa said. "It is when you want to protect someone. People only go to places they feel safe when they are angry. Since you are here, she'll either go to Kristoff, or her room." James replied. Elsa looked down at her hands and sighed. "Please excuse me; I have a meeting about the wood keeping marketing." "That sounds like a ton of fun." James said not even trying to hide the sarcastic tone. "Tell me about it." Elsa said as she left. James finished his omelet and coffee and headed to the roof. He likes to think on roofs. He doesn't know why.

* * *

Anna was furious. HOW DARE JAMES MESS WITH HER ROMANTIC LIFE! She felt like she could punch a wall, only she didn't cause she found out that doesn't end well when she was young and got frustrated with Elsa for shutting her out. Anna made her way to Kristoff's room and knocked on the door. No answer. He must be out in the town with some friends. Anna stormed to her room and slammed the door and locked it. She jumped on her bed face down on a pillow screaming into it. She remained like that for about a half hour until she heard her door handle jingling and in walked Olaf with his nose in the key hole of her door. "Hi Anna, I heard your muffled screams and thought you could use a hug. Why are you upset?" asked the jolly snowman.

"James messed with my dating life." Anna replied. "So your date today was cancelled because of him?" Olaf asked. "No, just postponed until 2 but-" Anna started but Olaf interrupted her "If it's only postponed, why is it such a big deal." Anna's eyes widened and she said "I don't know, it just is. This means the time we have is cut by two hours." Olaf blinked and said "But isn't James working to figure out who tried to kill you and Elsa? Maybe he has something really important to say." Anna sighed and said "Yeah, you are probably right." Olaf smiled and hugged her, and then waddled out of the room.

* * *

"The bark should be facing out!" "No, the bark should be facing in!" Elsa's advisors were arguing the age old debate, trying to get Elsa to pick a side and make a law enforcing one side or the other. "The bark should be facing out so moisture doesn't affect the wood!" "The bark should be facing in as the bark acts as kindle for the fire." "ENOUGH!" Elsa burst out in annoyance "Everyone should have the freedom to follow their own procedures on doing something!" The council shrunk back as Elsa yelled, they knew she was determined, but they didn't know someone that young had so much audacity, they figured it would come at a later age. "Our apologies, Your Majesty." Said her commerce advisor. "Alright, now, is there any other matters that must be settled? I have a meeting in an hour about a delicate matter." Elsa said. "May we ask what about?" said her court advisor. "Yes, it's about the monster that attacked us last week." Elsa responded. "If you don't mind, I would like to be a part of that." Said her war advisor.

"At this time, my friend has asked only I meet him, if I find it necessary, I'll share with you what I heard at the next meeting. Elsa got up and left the council room. She went to the kitchen to get three cups of hot chocolate and she brought it to her study. When she entered James was already there sitting on a chair reading a book. "Hello Ja-" Elsa started but James interrupted "You know your war advisor is a traitor, correct?" "What?" asked Elsa surprised. "I did some checks on your council. Your war advisor has been embezzling money from the castle meant to go out and help people affected by your winter." As he spoke he brought out some documents containing witness statements from the few who saw it and discrepancies in the money log. "I shall have a talk with him. How did you know?" Elsa responded. "I get bored not having anything to do, and I like doing detective work, so I decided to investigate your council, all checked out except for your war advisor, so I dug further and found that." James said matter-of-factly. "He actually hid it quite well, most people wouldn't have spotted this, I was lucky to."

* * *

Anna walked to the study. She was nervous on what James had found. She wished she was allowed to bring Kristoff. Anna turned a corner. She started thinking about the monster. "Who on earth would create such a thing? Why would they create such a thing? And if Elsa and I were the target, why did it attack people in the villages?" all questions were running through her head. And she arrived at the study. She took a deep breath and entered.


	12. Chapter 12: A trap leads to a trap

**Editor's note: Short chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to drop a review.**

* * *

Chapter 12: A trap leads to a trap

* * *

Anna entered the room and sat down next to Elsa. "Alright, if we are all here, may we begin?" Elsa asked. "We may. As we all know, I was en route to the village where the monster was seen. On the way I saw what I thought was a young boy being chased by thieves and outlaws. I stopped the group of men and found out the boy was the monster creator. I do not suspect it to be an actual boy; instead I think I know who it is. He's a powerful sorcerer who's also a scientist. He must have used a spell to fool my eyes when he came past me. So I saw a boy in trouble and actually fought people trying to take him in custody. Two of them died fighting me. I suspect the leader to come demanding my head for their deaths, which I will happily surrender myself to him following the defeat of the sorcerer. But the problem is this sorcerer can come into Arendelle looking like a normal person and then catch us by surprise. Anyone you meet can be this guy." James said. At this moment Kristoff burst through the doors and sat down next to Anna and said "You may not want to train me, but I want to be here as it concerns people I care about." James nodded and said "Very well."

* * *

At this very moment Kristoff was across town playing cards with some of his ice harvester buddies. He looked at the clock which read 1'o'clock. "Only one more hour until I can pick up Anna. I wonder how the meeting is going." "AHAH! Full house! Beat that!" yelled one of his buddies who displayed a full house containing three Aces and two jacks. Kristoff smiled and said "If you insist." Kristoff lowered his hand to show a royal flush.

The man who had the full house groaned. He was losing all night; he hoped that full house would turn his luck around. He left the table as he used up his entire recent paycheck. Kristoff chuckled, got up and went to the bar and grabbed a beer. He drank it slowly as he looked out the window towards the North Mountain. He couldn't wait for winter. He loved harvesting ice. Nothing is better than being out in the wilderness with your best friend (who, incidentally is a reindeer) Sven.

* * *

Anna and Elsa walked out of the study shocked at what they had heard. They didn't know how to react. Elsa was about to say something when they heard a chuckling behind them. They turned and looked at Kristoff who was doing the chuckling. "What's so funny?" Anna asked. "The fact you think you can catch me. Your little puppet in there has no idea who I even am; he didn't even have a suspicion when I entered the room when he KNEW I'm a shape shifter." At that very moment a collar was put on him that shocked him. "I knew. Kristoff said he was going to spend some time with some buddies of his. I just like to make you think you were in control." As James was speaking the image of Kristoff faded to the image of a wrinkled, old man. "Like the collar? Found it on one of my journeys. It hinders the magical properties of any who wear it. Only the person who put it on you can take it off. I knew you would try and sabotage me after we met. I mean, you really didn't have much of a choice; you can only put one defensive spell on those monsters. If you protect it from fire, Elsa will get you with ice, and if you protect it from ice, like your last one, I will get you with fire. So your only option was to sabotage us." James smiled as he picked the old man up. He carried him to the dungeon and locked him in a cell.

"What are we going to do with him?" Elsa asked. "Let him sulk for awhile. Then I will interrogate him with maybe a slight amount of torture to get information from him." James said as the exited the dungeon. "Torture seems a bit extreme." Elsa said frowning at this. "Trust me, with guys like this, it's a lot better than they deserve." James replied.

Anna walked up to them with a concerned look on her face and said "I've been thinking, this whole thing seems too easy, what if it's a trap?" "Then it would be a trap, inside a trap, inside a trap. I thought about that. It very well could be, but even if it is, I'm afraid we need to see where this leads." James said. "Now I must take my leave your Majesties." With a bow, James left towards his room.


	13. Chapter 13: A night with friends

**Editor's note: Alright, I wanted to make James seem a bit more, friendly. He's a nice guy who's learned a lot, just not about how to be a friend. Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 13: A night with friends.

* * *

James was sleeping when troubling dreams started to torment him. He was dreaming of a great battle within the walls of Arendelle. At least a hundred thousand army was attacking Arendelle. He was in the court yard at the palace fighting as best he could, but there was too many; it wasn't enough. He blasted fire, and next to him ice blasted towards the opponent. Elsa was fighting as well. Anna had picked up a sword and did her best to fight but she fell in battle quickly much to James and Elsa's dismay. Kristoff yelled and ran to his bride-to-be and knelt over her. He then yelled, drew his double-swords and charged the enemy killing two at a time.

Kristoff lasted about 20 minutes before he fell in battle. Elsa lasted another 15. And finally, as James was tiring, James was struck down. Right before he did, he noticed the flags. They were flying the flags of the Southern Isles and Weaselton. His attacker: Prince Hans.

James jumped up with a start. "That was an extremely vivid dream." James thought. James got out of bed to shaken to sleep now. He put new logs in the fire place and made a fire by hand. He found his sword and drew it. He started to practice his forms and slowly and deliberately swung his sword over his head and twirled it a few times over his head before bringing it down in a quick slash which made contact with the air. He sighed. This wasn't relaxing him like it normally does.

He put his sword up and got dressed in some basic clothing; he didn't even put on his hood and robe. He left his room and walked down the hall to a window and got on the tiny ledge. He then grabbed the edge of the roof, put his feet against the wall, and pushed off with this feet moving him upwards quickly. He knew a nice spot on the roof where he could be alone. "Hey James, how are you?" said a voice next to him. Mostly alone. James turned and saw Anna sitting a few feet away. The only thing separating was the drop in between. The roof was comprised of many triangle-shaped inclines, so it was quite possible to be immediately on the ground. Of course, being so high up, James would need his magic to survive the fall. James wondered how Anna would ever survive.

"Hey Anna, what are you up to?" James replied.

"Oh nothing much. I like to come up here and look at the stars." Replied Anna.

"I do too. It's nice to come up here and think. Well, I don't want to bother you so I shall take my leave." James said.

"You don't have too. You are not bothering me. It's not like you are hindering my view of the stars." Anna laughed.

James chuckled without much enthusiasm and said "Thanks."

Anna noticed that he seemed troubled and jumped from her triangle to his. James jumped up fearing she might slip ready to catch her at a moment's notice.

"You really shouldn't do that. What would happen if you slipped?" James asked.

"You'd catch me. I think you saved me too many times to let me just die from falling off a roof. Besides, I do that all the time. Don't worry so much." Anna replied.

James shook his head and said "You're going to get yourself killed one of these days." James chuckled again, and again without enthusiasm.

Anna frowned and said "James, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." James said.

"James, don't you dare try and hide that. You saved Elsa and I, continued to help us, and became a friend to both of us. Now, tell me what's wrong." Anna said concerned for her friend.

"Nothing is wrong, Anna." James said.

"Is it about Elsa?" Anna asked.

James sighed and said "No, it's not about the Queen."

"Elsa." Anna reminded "She wants you to call her Elsa."

James chuckled and said "Not going to happen."

Anna groaned and said "You know me pretty well. Do you think I'll drop this?"

"Probably not." James sighed.

"Correct, so you should just save us both some time and tell me." Anna said looking triumphant.

"It's stupid. It's nothing really, just some unsettled nerves. Just got to calm down." James said.

"What unsettled your nerves?" Anna questioned.

"Just some really vivid nightmares. Things happened and I couldn't stop them. Couldn't save them. Couldn't even save myself." James said.

"Who?" Anna asked.

"You, Elsa, Kristoff, and the Arendelle military." James said.

"What?! What happened?" Anna asked with concern on her face, there was also another look, but James couldn't identify it.

"Southern Isles and Weaselton joined forces and attacked Arendelle, there was at least a hundred thousand attacking the city. Elsa and I were fighting together, I blasting fire and Elsa ice obviously. You picked up a sword and charged Hans, but you were struck down by him fairly quickly. Elsa was shocked than got mad. Kristoff yelled and knelt over your body, then proceeded to draw his double-swords and kill people two at a time. Then he got to Hans and Hans defeated him. Elsa was blasting away and one of Hans's brothers got to her. Then I was alone fighting for my life before Hans managed to get to me and killed me. So that was my dream. All my friends died in about 45 minutes." James said with tears in his eyes.

"You also died." Anna said with a look of shock and worry.

"Don't really care so much about that." James replied.

"Well, it was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." Anna said.

"Not worried, just worked up to a point I can't sleep. Which means interrogating the sorcerer tomorrow is going to be fun. Anyway, thanks for talking with me Anna. I think I'll give you a reward for helping me." James said "Wait here." With that, James scurried off the roof.

Anna waited, wondering what James was doing. She looked up at the stars and wondered about what was up there. Then she got thinking about James's dream. "Should I tell him I just had the exact same dream?" Anna thought. Anna was ripped out of her thoughts by a familiar smell. She sniffed the air and squeaked excitedly. "mmmm…. Chocolate." She said. "Yup." Anna was startled by the voices. She looked, there was a massive cake, with multiple plates, and around her were James, Kristoff, Elsa and Olaf. Elsa and Kristoff looked like they had just been ripped out of bed but were smiling anyway. Olaf never sleeps so he was his usual happy self.

"Did you just wake them up and bring cake?" Anna asked.

"Yup. What could be better then friends, eating chocolate cake, on the roof of the castle, on a beautiful night?" James asked.

"So you admit we're friends?" Elsa asked.

"Never said we weren't. I always thought we were friends…. Your Majesty." James said.

Elsa looked frustrated for a second then went back to her smile.

Kristoff startled dozing so he decided to sit down before he fell. So he sat down next to Anna. Elsa sat down on the other side of Anna. Olaf sat down next to Elsa, and James sat down between Kristoff and Olaf.

Elsa cut the cake into even pieces and distributed them out to people, giving Anna the biggest piece.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Anna asked.

"We're eating cake." Kristoff said.

"On a roof." Elsa added.

"At night. Oh I love night." Olaf added.

"But why am I getting special treatment all of the sudden?" Anna asked.

"Well, James pointed out how you've helped each one of us." Elsa said.

"Yeah, you helped me get an extremely secure footing in ice harvesting, and you gave me the best gift in the world by becoming my girlfriend making me the luckiest man in the world." Kristoff said.

"You became one of my first bestest friends in the whole wide world." Olaf said.

"You helped me control my ice powers." Elsa said.

"And you showed me what it means to actually be a friend. I never really had a friend before. I never would have thought friends were supposed to open up to each other." James said.

"You're not getting sentimental on us now, are you James?" Elsa asked with a smile laughing.

"Nah, just a weak moment." James said jokingly.

James finished his cake. A servant scrambled up the roof to his best abilities and said "I have a message." The servant huffed, exhausted. James looked amused. Elsa got up and said "What is it?"

"Not for you, your Majesty. It's for James." The servant said.

James frowned and got up. The servant gave him a letter which James opened and read.

The letter said: "James, I know where you are and who you are with. If you don't want your friends to wind up dead or hurt, meet me alone at our old meeting place. Signed, your #1 enemy."

James knew the calling card. He frowned as he read.

Elsa watched him as worry then anger crossed James face.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"I got to go. I don't know for how long." James replied. With that, he turned and left the roof.

Elsa looked at Anna with a concerned look before following James. Kristoff and Anna followed suit, leaving Olaf alone on the roof.

"Ok! Bye guys!" Olaf called, not minding being left.

Olaf chuckled and walked a few feet, falling off the side of the roof and plummeting back to the ground. His snowflakes rearranged and Olaf was back to his normal self. He chuckled again and waddled towards town.

"James wait!" Elsa called out.

"You just said I taught you being a friend means you need to open up!" Anna added.

"James, what the heck is going on?!" Kristoff asked frustrated.

"Someone from my past has come back to haunt me. I need to meet him alone or y'all will get hurt. Now, please leave me be." James said as he entered his room. A few minutes later James left his room dressed in his armor, hood and robe, and sword.

"I shall return as quickly as I can. Until then, keep the sorcerer locked up and kept under close watch. Do not speak with him under any circumstances. Even with that collar, he's dangerous." James said.

"Let us help you." Elsa said.

"Can't. Got to meet him alone.

With that, James left.

* * *

Elsa walked back to her room feeling upset about what had just happened. Kristoff went home and Anna reluctantly went to bed. Elsa had this knot in her stomach. She was worried and she didn't know why. She wanted to help James but didn't know how. All she knew is she wanted James to live. James was her friend and she felt safe near him. Elsa laid down and tried to get some rest but the night offered none.

* * *

James rode his horse to the city gates. He rode past and headed west. He rode for what seemed like hours. At sunrise he finally came upon the old meeting place, and what he met, was something completely unexpected.


	14. Chapter 14: Interesting coincidences

**Editor's note after publishing: Big Shout-out to B. Harrison with all his reviews! Also, check out his story: The snow queen rises. It's really an entertaining read.**

 **Can't add URL for some reason. Just look it up. Great read.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: A series of interesting coincidences.

* * *

James arrived at the meeting location.

He smiled and called out "Honey, I'm home!"

A girl wearing a red hood came out and said "Good, you remembered."

James said still with the smile "How could I forget? I made up this line of code." James said.

(Now, little background, no one says "#1 enemy" that just sounds stupid. James and this girl, named Alva [Swedish name meaning elf]. #1 enemy meant that there was something important they needed to talk about, and "Honey, I'm home!" was the response that he was there and he was alone.)

James continued "So what's going on Alva?"

Alva frowned and said "You know I'm a cyromancer, and I know you're a pyromancer."

James frowned and said "Yeah, we've been friends since we were little. We know a lot about each other. What exactly is going on Als?"

Alva said, still frowning "Well, as we both know, everyone has a little magic in them, and we both know magic can act weirdly at times and give some people the ability to see the future, doesn't matter if it's a powerful sorcerer or a regular person."

James said confused "Yeah, this was some of the first things we learned about magic. I'm not sure where this is going."

Alva said "I've been having dreams. Two countries attacking one, and you were in it among three other people, and all four of you died."

James winched at this. So he wasn't the only one having a dream.

James said "That doesn't make sense though. Typically magic gives people whom it directly affects the vision, why would you have said vision?"

Alva said "I'm not sure. Maybe because it involves you and we are close? I don't know. I do have an idea however."

James raised an eyebrow and said "Well, are you going to keep me in suspense?"

Alva chuckled and said "Maybe if this wasn't so serious. Anyway, I can sense a magical palace on the North Mountain."

James laughed and said "A magical palace? Oh please, why would a magical palace be there?"

Alva said "A wicked sorcerer built it there, he's out of it for now. Anyway, to build something there it would need a heart. Probably put there when he first started to build it. It would have been shaped to something concerning his powers, anyway, the heart is pure magic that can be manipulated. It doesn't have to be a cyromancer because it's so strong, but a cyromancer helps. We can manipulate this magic to see if this dream is real."

James nodded and said "Sounds like a plan. We shall leave tomorrow."

* * *

Elsa walked out of her room sleep deprived. She walked up to Kai and said "All meetings today are cancelled."

Kai saluted and said "Yes Ma'am."

Elsa walked back into her room, and crashed on her bed and fell asleep.

The dreams started happening. Of Anna being hit with ice by her own hand, of Hans swinging his sword, of Anna turning to ice. Needless to say, it was a restless sleep.

* * *

Anna skipped and ran out of her room. She wanted to see Kristoff. She left the castle and made her way to his house. Kristoff traded back and forth between the castle and his house. His house was well out of Arendelle. It was actually right in between of Arendelle and the North Mountain. He stayed there during the ice harvesting season and when ice harvesting was done, he lived in the castle.

Her horse came near the house. His house wasn't much. It was more of a shack, little worn-down roof to accompany the worn-down walls. Kristoff swears it's as sturdy as the North Mountain however. There was a small building near it that served as stables where he kept his sled under a tarp and Sven in a pen. Anna remembers getting him that sled and quickly cringed when she remembered what happened to his old sled. Anna walked into the house without even knocking.

"I swear, Olaf was correct when he said you didn't know how to knock!" Kristoff said with a smile on his face.

"I do, I just tire of it from all the knocking I had to do on Elsa's door." Anna replied smugly.

Kristoff chuckled and hug Anna, then picking her up and spinning her around in his arms. Anna, as always, squealed when he did this and tried to walk in a straight line afterwards, only to knock over a glass vase sending it to the floor to shatter in a million pieces.

"Oops, sorry." Anna said.

"It's alright. It's only the last thing I had of my parents." Kristoff said bowing his head.

"Oh my gosh, Kristoff I am so sorr-" Anna started with tears quickly swelling in her eyes.

"Anna, Anna, I'm joking. This house also came from my parents. That was just the last movable thing." Kristoff said.

"Still, I'm sorry Kristoff." Anna said sniffling.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a vase, besides, I like you much more than that vase. So as long as you are still here, I'm good." Kristoff said pulling her into a hug comforting her.

Anna sniffled again but felt better.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry again Kristoff." Said Anna smiling.

"If you apologize one more time, I'm going to take you up the North Mountain and throwing you in a frozen lake." Kristoff threatened jokingly.

"Go ahead, and then you shall have to face Elsa." Anna said smugly knowing Kristoff was afraid of her.

Kristoff gulped "Well, it's not, uh, that big of a, huh, deal."

"That's what I thought." Anna said smugly.

"So, what are you doing here? I didn't think it was time for harvesting yet…" Anna said.

"It's not. I just really want to go explore the ice palace. Elsa gave me permission and told me how to calm Marshmallow down so I can get in." Kristoff replied.

"Well, I suppose I didn't get a good look at it either. Can I come? Please? I'm so bored without an adventure." Anna begged.

"Tell you what, go back to the Palace, and ask Elsa. I'll meet you at the castle late-morning and if she says yes, we'll leave at noon." Kristoff said.

"Alright." Anna said trying to conceal her excitement.

"And I don't want you sneaking off, I want to hear her say yes." Kristoff added.

"Oh please, do I look like a child?" Anna asked rolling her eyes.

"No, but you sure do act like it…" mumbled Kristoff.

"Excuse me?!" Anna asked, giving him "The Look".

"Nothing, nothing." Kristoff said raising his hands.

"That's what I thought you said." Anna said chuckling.

Anna left the house and set way back to the palace. After about two hours Anna made it back and went to find Elsa. She found Elsa still in her room sleeping. Concerned, Anna went in and shook Elsa.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked.

No answer.

"Elsa?!"

No answer.

Anna shook Elsa hard which made Elsa jump and a rage crossed over her face as she raised her hand towards Anna and Elsa's hand glowed blue. Anna jumped back and gasped. Elsa's eyes went wide as she realized what was going on. She lowered her hand and a look of horror crossed her face.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry!" Elsa fought with fear on her voice.

"It's ok Elsa, you were having a nightmare. You didn't hurt me." Anna said concerned.

"I still shouldn't have reacted like that. Maybe I'm not as in control as I thought." Elsa said as she looked at her hands then looked at the gloves she used to wear.

Anna followed her gaze and gasped.

"No, you are not putting the gloves back on!" Anna yelled as she grabbed the gloves and threw them in the fireplace.

"Anna, no!" Elsa screamed but Anna already lit them on fire.

Elsa looked in horror while Anna looked in triumph as the gloves burned.

"Why did you do that?" Elsa asked angry.

"Because you don't need them. When I confronted you at your palace in the North Mountain, you struck me fully awake in fear, now you had just woken up, still pretty much asleep, in fear and didn't. You are improving and controlling your powers better than ever, and I won't let you throw that away." Anna answered.

This seemed to deflate Elsa's argument.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

"I love you." Anna said.

"Love you more." Elsa said.

"Oh really? Of the two of us, who threw themselves in front of a sword to save the other?" Anna retorted.

"You know I would jump in front of a meteor if it would save you." Elsa said.

"I know." Anna said and gave her sister a hug.

Anna and Elsa just sat there for awhile. After awhile, Elsa noticed Anna messing with her hair nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" Elsa said frowning.

"No, I just have a question." Anna said.

"And what's that?" Elsa said.

"Can I go to the ice palace with Kristoff tomorrow? He said I had to ask you and he wants to hear you say I can tomorrow to make sure I don't just sneak off." Anna said.

"I don't know Anna. I told him how to get around Marshmallow, but I would feel better if I accompanied you when you go up there to make sure Marshmallow behaves." Elsa said.

"Oh." Anna said with a disappointed look.

Elsa sighed, then giving in said "Oh alright, but be careful."

Anna perked up and squealed in excitement "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Anna squealed.

"Do me a favor?" Elsa asked.

"Anything!" Anna said.

"Stop squealing so much, you're giving me a headache." Elsa said with a joking smile.

"Oh hardy har har. Well, I got to go get ready, I was really ill-suited last time I was up there." Anna said.

Elsa watched her sister run out of the room full of excitement. She chuckled. She didn't always understand her excitableness but she loved Anna all the more for it.


	15. Chapter15:When it all hit the fan part 1

**Editor's note: Hope y'all enjoy! Please leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 15: When it all hits the fan: Part I

* * *

James and Alva walked up the slope on the North Mountain. James looked up at the sun to tell the time. It was about 10 AM. James pulled his hood tight to combat the cold.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" James asked.

"I'm positive. It should be just ahead!" Alva answered.

As she was speaking, they went around a bend to show a beautiful ice palace just sitting there in all its glory.

"Whoa. That's impressive. Just two problems." James said.

"What's that?" Alva asked.

"Well, the first one is that there is a giant snow monster in front of the palace guarding it and the other one is I can't set foot in there. I melted the snow with every step up here, I walk in there I'll melt it with us inside." James answered.

"I have a plan." Alva said with a smile.

* * *

Kristoff arrived at the castle to find Anna waiting outside for him.

"Kristoff! I'm so excited!" Anna yelled as she ran up and hugged him.

Kristoff chuckled and said "Hello Feisty Pants. So, Elsa said yes?"

"Mmhmm." Anna nodded.

"Where is she? I was hoping for her to confirm it." Kristoff said with a teasing smile.

Anna rolled her eyes, and then got a quizzical look and said "I don't know, she said she would be here."

Just then, Elsa walked up to them with bags in her hands. She placed the bags in the sled and climbed into the back.

"Uh, hi Elsa, whatcha doin'?" Anna asked walking up to her.

"I'm coming with. I want to see your faces when you see the full magnificence of it." Elsa said with a smile. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all! It should be fun! Don't you think, Kristoff?" Anna said with a big smile.

"Of course!" Kristoff said, also with a big smile, he didn't know Elsa that well, but since they were going to be family soon, he wanted to change that.

With that, they got in the sled and headed off to the North Mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, James and Alva slowly made a large circle around the snow monster so they were on opposite ends of the monster by the time it noticed them.

"Now!" Alva yelled.

The snow monster looked at her and roared. James shot a fireball which made contact with the back of the monsters head, it had caused a bit of his head to melt off. The monster turned to James and roared at him growing his ice-spikes and charged him. Just as the monster neared James, giant ice spikes burst through the monsters arm. The monster howled in pain and pulled his arm free; James drew his sword and set it on fire. The monster swung at James and James swung his sword. The heat on the sword allowed him to cut off the ice-spikes on the monsters hand. The monster roared again. James charged and swung his sword at the monsters arm. The monsters arm fell to the snow, and without being connected by magic anymore, the snow turned into just a pile of snow. The monster looked hurt and then angry as can be.

James did a half smile and said "If you can't handle the heat, don't mess with me."

The monster roared and then looked surprised when he found himself in an ice cage.

"Took you long enough!" James said.

Alva chuckled and said "Couldn't help it! Been too long since I last seen you fight."

James rolled his eyes and said "Alright, any idea on how I'm supposed to walk in there?"

Alva smiled and said "Concentrate. Concentrate on what you want your magic to do. Concentrate on your powers turning off so your body heat lowers to normal temperature."

"Wait, turn off my powers? That's possible? And is that even a good idea?" James said.

Alva said "It's possible. Do the opposite to get them back, concentrate on them coming on. It takes about a half hour until the magic reaches your hands again however, but what choice do we have?"

James sighed and closed his eyes. He concentrated on his powers going off, and sure enough, he felt the heat leaving his hands to be met with the cold air, he felt the heat sinking further and further into his body until it was gone. Then he started to shiver.

"Dang its cold!" James said.

"I brought you a jacket." Alva said.

"Don't bother." James said with a smile "I love feeling the cold."

James ran over to the nearest pile of snow and made a snowball and threw it at Alva. The snowball found its target and hit her right in the face.

Alva brushed it off with a smile and said "Alright, if you are done messing around, we got work to do."

James chuckled and said "Alright alright."  
James and Alva proceeded up the ice stairs leading to the castle. They opened its massive doors to a beautiful sight.

"You know, for a wicked sorcerer, he definitely has taken a lot of time making this beauty." James said.

"Actually, it's a 'she'." Alva said.

"Oh really? What's her name?" James asked.

"Elsa." Alva said.

"What?! She's not evil! You tricked me!" James said raising his hands, just for nothing to happen "Right, I turned them off." James said.

He drew his sword and charged but was knocked back with a cold wind. He hit a wall and his feet and hands were iced to the wall.

"What are you doing Alva?" James asked, his face definitely showing anger.

"I'm tired James. Tired of people mistreating people with magic, just because they don't understand us. I want to make them pay; unfortunately I was never strong enough to make them pay, so when I heard about a Queen who can put an entire country in an eternal winter, I found my solution. The heart of her magic is here, and now, I shall become as powerful as she is and make them all pay for all the terrible things they did to me!" Alva said with a deranged look in her eye.

* * *

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were riding up on the slope of the North Mountain talking and telling jokes. Elsa just said one that had Kristoff and Anna laughing so hard that they were crying as they went around the corner. Once they were around the corner, Kristoff and Anna heard a gasp from Elsa.

Anna turned around with a worried look "Elsa? What's wrong?"

Kristoff poked Anna and pointed at the same sight Elsa saw. Marshmallow without his arm in an ice cage. They got off the sled and to Marshmallow.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"People, one with fire powers, the other with ice, attacked me. They are in the palace." Marshmallow answered.

Anna and Kristoff blinked and said simultaneously "You're intelligent?!"

Marshmallow clearly looked offended and growled.

"Of course he's intelligent. You don't think I made a monster without a brain, do you? Why do you think he didn't just wander and terrorize villages like other animals?" Elsa said also looking offended.

"Well, we saw Olaf and didn't know what to think." Kristoff said.

Elsa raised her hand to say something, but when she thought about it, he had a good point.

"Fair enough." Elsa said.

"So who's the two people?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." Said an extremely angry Elsa.

* * *

"Alva, it doesn't have to be like this! Don't give in to the anger!" James pleaded.

"James, you were chased from hundreds of villages, you should understand better than anyone! Including that Ice Queen! The ice queen just stayed in her castle without a fear in the world, because she is royalty, she got to have a comfy life!" Alva responded.

"You're wrong! Elsa was locked in her room for 13 years! Not out of fear for herself, but out of fear for her sister. She hurt her, and she suffered with that for 13 years alone. She couldn't even apologize to her cause her sister's memories were wiped of magic so she wouldn't know why she was apologizing. In a lot of ways, she was in worse condition then us!" James said.

Alva stopped listened and stomped on the ground in the middle of the floor. The floor glowed bright blue and a giant snowflake emerged from it.

"Typical, she made the foundation out of a snowflake." Alva scoffed.

She knelt down and placed a hand on the snowflake. She started glowing blue and the floor started glowing less and less. She was absorbing the magic; soon she will be as strong as Elsa. James closed his eyes and concentrated on his powers turning back on, the heat returned in his chest and slowly made its way to the rest of his body.

"This is going to take too long." Thought James.

"You know what Alva?" James said.

"Hmm?" Alva responded.

"You just need to let it go." James said.

"Ugh, I hate that song. Everyone I see is singing that stupid song. It infuriates me!" Alva said.

James smiled and thought "Gotcha, I know what makes you angry."

James opened his mouth and started sing.

 _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen"_

"No! stop it!" Alva said

 _"A kingdom of isolation,_  
 _And it looks like I'm the king."_

"Now you're changing it?!" Alva said.

 _"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
 _Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
 _Be the good guy you always have to be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
 _Well, now they know!"_

"SHUT UP!" Alva yelled.

 _"Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn away and slam the door!_

 _I don't care_  
 _What they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on,_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

"I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU!" Alva shouted.

 _"It's funny how some distance_  
 _Makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me_  
 _Can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do_  
 _To test the limits and break through_  
 _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"_

Alva formed a ice knife in her hands.

 _"Let it go, let it go_  
 _I am one with the wind and sky_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _You'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand_  
 _And here I'll stay_  
 _Let the storm rage on!"_

Alva started walking towards James.

 _"My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
 _I'm never going back,_  
 _The past is in the past!"_

"I'm giving you one more chance to shut up!" Alva yelled.

 _"Let it go, let it go_  
 _When I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _That perfect guy is gone!_

 _Here I stand_  
 _In the light of day_  
 _Let the storm rage on,_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

Alva raised the knife only to find it vanish in a bunch of snowflakes. Alva turned and saw Elsa with her hands raised.

"I made you stop before you could finish absorbing. She's stronger then you still, I recommend surrendering." James said smugly.

Just then, James body heat got hot enough to melt the ice and soon enough, he was free. James grabbed his sword and placed it against Alva's throat.

"So?" James asked.

"Fine, I surrender." Alva said.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter16:When it all hit the fan part 2

**Editor's note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, I will be leaving on the 16th to go on vacation, so I might be able to post another chapter before I go but that will be it until I get back.**

* * *

Chapter 16: When it all hits the fan part 2

Alva was being ushered to the sled with one of James's magic inhibitor collars on her by Anna and Kristoff. Anna turned her head to see Elsa going berserk on James.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU ATTACK ME ICE PALACE AND MY SNOW GUARDIAN?" Elsa shouted.

"To be fair, I didn't know it was your ice palace, I thought it was a wicked sorcerer." James said.

"WHO ELSE CAN MAKE A ICE PALACE LIKE THIS? NO ONE IS AS POWERFUL IN CYROMANCING AS I AM!" Elsa continued shouting.

"That may be, but anyone who knows what they are doing well enough, can make something like this, it might take them a little longer then some but still possible." James said calmly.

"Why did you have to come up here anyway? Just because this girl said there was a evil sorcerer up here?" Elsa asked a little more calmly.

"No… It's hard to explain why I did it." James said.

"Tell me." Elsa said with a stern face.

James fidgeted.

"TELL. ME. NOW." Elsa said.

James sighed and told Elsa of his dream and of the events that happened at his meeting place. "Now do you see why?" James asked at the end of it.

Elsa nodded and said reluctantly "Well, yes I do, I just wish it didn't happen." Elsa sighed.

Elsa walked up to Marshmallow and raised her hand and banished the cage and replaced his arm. Marshmallow readied his claws and charged James. James lowered his head ready to take his punishment and said in a low voice "I'm sorry." When James realized it was taking way too long for his untimely death to arrive, he looked up to see an ice claw inches from his head and a confused looking snow golem.

"You're sorry?" Marshmallow asked.

"Yes, I am sorry. I didn't know you were a good guy, I thought you belonged to an evil sorcerer." James said with guilt on his voice.

Marshmallow smiled and said "So you are a friend?"

"He is." Elsa said with a smile.

Marshmallow looked at Elsa, then back at James and smiled "Good. I forgive you new friend." Marshmallow retracted his claws. "Listen, I'm up here all the time, so promise me something before you go." Marshmallow added.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Take care of my momma." Marshmallow said.

Elsa jumped at his use of the word "momma" but James just smiled and said "I promise."

"Good. And what shall you do with the girl? Want me to smash her?" Marshmallow asked looking at Alva with a wicked grin.

"No no, I shall take care of her." James said.

"Alright." Said a disappointed snow golem as he turned and entered the ice palace.

James and Elsa walked to the sled and halfway there James saw a rock with strange symbols on it. He knew the language from his studies; it was an old, ancient language, used on items to enchant them. The symbols said "Dream stone." James eyes widened and he walked towards Alva.

"The dreams weren't real were they? You implanted them in my head and anyone else's head that mattered all to lure me here." James said angrily.

"So you figured it out." Alva said.

James growled and grabbed Alva and dragged her out of the sled and behind it.

"OW! What are you doing?" Alva asked.

"You don't get the luxury of riding in the sled." James said as he tied her hands to the back of the sled.

"What?!" Alva asked.

James just got in the sled followed by Elsa and they took off at a quick pace pretty much dragging Alva behind them.

* * *

It was late evening when they arrived back at Arendelle. James escorted Alva to a cell. Alva was covered in scrapes and bruises from being dragged behind a sled that never slowed down. Elsa went to her room to go to sleep. Anna did likewise and Sven and Kristoff slept in the stables. James got Alva into her cell and left without a word and went to his room and slept.

* * *

James woke up early the next morning. Today was the day to interrogate the sorcerer who posed as Kristoff.

"Today shall be fun." James thought. And then, he went to breakfast….


	17. Chapter 17: A change of plans

**Editor's note: I hope you enjoy this short chapter. It kinda shows James and Alva's history and shows Anna's craziness. Please make sure to leave a review and enjoy. Oh, by the way, I created a HTTYD fanfiction. It's called "A sleeping doom". Look it up. If you follow this story, make sure to follow that one. That fanfic doesn't have an OC but if I figure out how to make it work with both stories, there might be a crossover with James between the two.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Change of plans

James sat down to have breakfast. The dining room was surprisingly empty. At this time he usually saw Elsa and sometimes Anna here. It has been three days since the North Mountain attack and nothing happened much. Alva has been charged with treason and will spend life in the Arendelle/Southern Isles prison where Hans is currently serving some time as well. James started to frown as he remembered the times he and Alva spent growing up. Alva was his only real friend, besides his master, he had growing up. She would be there when he was down and vice versa. Alva and he used to play parkour tag through the trees; which was like regular tag only it involved parkour running through trees and other obstacles. Then when they got older they would still keep in touch and help each other out when the other had need, but they took their separate ways and followed their own paths, making an oath to always be friends. Unfortunately, Alva had made James break that oath. James was pulled from his thoughts when Elsa walked in.

"Good morning James." Elsa said as she yawned.

"Good morning to me maybe, but it doesn't look very good to you." James chuckled.

"I just had some early meetings this morning." Elsa said as she took her seat at the end of the table.

Just then Kristoff burst through the doors swearing like a sailor under his breath.

"Kristoff! You're in front of royalty, act like it!" James scolded.

"James, it's alright. Kristoff, what's wrong?" Elsa asked looking first at James then at Kristoff.

"Your sister! That's what!" Kristoff exclaimed.

James almost fell out of his seat. He learned to expect the unexpected, but he didn't expect that.

"Anna? What did she do now?" Elsa asked putting a hand to her face.

"She wants to bring the wedding date closer." Kristoff said.

"When?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Saturday." Kristoff said.

This time James DID fall out of his seat.

"But that's in three days!" Elsa protested.

"That's what I said!" Kristoff said.

"Let me get this straight, your wedding went from next year, to three days?" James asked dusting himself off.

Kristoff nodded gravely.

James sighed and said "Well, I have faced many challenges in my life, this shall be the most challenging." Then James smiled "I like a good challenge."

"Good, then you're in charge of getting it set up." Elsa said with a evil smile.

James cracked his neck and said "BRING. IT. ON."


	18. Chapter 18: preparations and falling out

**Editor's note: please leave a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Preparations and falling out.

* * *

James sighed as he walked into the courtyard. "I'm now a wedding planner? I've been a bodyguard, warrior, defender, attacker, scout, and even a cook once, how on earth did I ever become a wedding planner?! This is so degrading." Thoughts like that were filling his head. James walked over to the baker's and found the head baker.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" asked the baker.

"The royal wedding uniting Princess Anna and Kristoff has been moved forward. I need a triple-chocolate wedding cake by Saturday." James said.

"Sa-sa-Saturday?! But that's in three days!" The baker replied.

"Yes, I know. I am not any happier than you are about it but it's her wishes and the Queen wants her to be happy. If you don't believe me, I could always ask the Queen to come down here." James said.

"No, that's alright, but I'm going to have to reject all other business to get it done in time. I'm going to need compensation." The baker said.

"The Queen is prepared to pay you four times the normal amount. Will that be sufficient?" James said.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." The baker said as he went to the kitchen and started making the first layer of the six layer wedding cake.

James went to the boutique shop and went to the owner.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" asked the owner.

"I need 400 table arrangements of every kind of flower by Saturday for Princess Anna's and Kristoff's wedding." James replied.

"But that's in three days!" said the owner.

"Yes, I know. It's aggravating but it's the Princesses wish and the Queen wants her to be happy. Shall I fetch the Queen?" James said.

"No, but I'm afraid that's not possible." The owner replied.

James sighed and said "Well what is possible?"

"I can do 100 table arrangements of roses, 50 table arrangements of daises, and 75 arrangements of lilies by Saturday." The owner replied.

"But that's 175 arrangements short!" James said.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best we can do." The owner said.

"Very well, we'll make do." James said.

The owner nodded her head and went to work preparing the arrangements. James shook his head and went to the caterers restaurant.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" said the manager.

"I need enough to feed 3,200 people by Saturday. Yes, I know it's just three days and I'm not happy about it either, but Princess Anna has pushed the wedding forward to Saturday and the Queen wants her happy." James replied.

"How many tables?" The manager asked with a look of fear in his eyes.

"400." James replied.

"So 8 per table. I think I can make it work but I'll need compensation for such a last-minute order." The manager said.

"The Queen is prepared to pay you four times the normal amount. Will that be sufficient?" James asked.

"Yes sir." The manager said as he turned for the kitchen.

James walked to the balloon and decoration shop and found the owner.

"Welcome to Party Hardy, home of the Hardy parties, how may I help you?" The owner said.

"I need 175 table arrangements by Saturday, as well as 10 helium arches." James said.

"What time on Saturday? Helium has to be blown up on the day of." The owner asked.

"The wedding starts at 4 in the Afternoon." James replied.

"Alright, our team will be out there Saturday morning around 10." The owner said.

James nodded and said "Thank you."

James had one more stop, on the begging of Kristoff. James went to the tux rental shop and found the owner.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" he asked?

"I'm here to pickup Kristoff's suit." James said.

"Oh that big fellow? Marrying that ditzy Princess?" The owner asked.

"The one and only." James said chuckling at Anna's reference knowing how true that was.

The owner brought out a large suit. "Here you go." The owner said.

James put the money for it down and took the suit to the castle.

James hooked the suit to Kristoff's door and went to the dungeon. There he passed Alva's cage and ignored her asking for kindness and went to the sorcerers cell. He looked weak.

"Warden!" James called out.

The warden came out and said "Yes sir?"

"Has this man been fed?" James asked.

"No sir." The warden replied.

"Why the heck not?" James asked furious.

"It was done on the Queens orders." The warden replied.

James, now ticked off, turned and made a B-line to Queen Elsa's studies and pounded on the door. No answer. He found Elsa's personal assistant.

"Where's the Queen?" James asked.

"She is in a meeting and not to be disturb-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before James started sprinting to the meeting chambers. James burst through the door to find Elsa, Anna, and the board of advisors staring at him.

James took his badge that was assigned to him to assist him in Arendelle as he helped them out and threw it on the table.

"I quit." James hissed as he turned and left the room.

Elsa jumped up and followed him out.

"What do you mean you quit?" Elsa asked.

"I signed up to help defend you from the sorcerer and figure out his plan, I didn't sign up to torturing and starving a man when there's other paths! I don't torture people first; torture is a last step, and only in extreme situations! You crossed the line, and I can't be a part of it." James said with pure anger in his eyes.

"So what? Now you're buddies with the sorcerer?" Elsa asked, her own anger rising.

"No, of course not. But I won't stand by and watch someone torture someone else when there's no need. Most people I would stop, I chose not to as you are royalty and I'm not sure if Arendelle is stable enough to put a new monarchy up with rumors of war with the Southern Isles!" James said.

With that, James went to his room, packed up and left.


	19. Chapter 19: Wedding and New Town

Chapter 19: Wedding and new town

* * *

It was Saturday, everything was running smoothly.

"Kristoff, do you take Princess Anna, to hold and protect, to nurture, and cherish, til death do you part?" said the priest.

"I do." Kristoff said.

"Princess Anna, do you take Kristoff, to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to honor and respect, to love and to cherish, til death do you part?" said the priest to Anna.

"I do." Anna replied.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest instructed Kristoff.

Kristoff swept Anna down low and kissed her. The crowd cheered. Elsa was cheering, but her excitement soon dulled, not completely, but somewhat when she thought about what happened just two days ago. She realized she was wrong and that she let her anger get the best of her. She gave the word to start feeding the prisoner.

* * *

Now, had Elsa not been lost in her own thoughts, she might have noticed a black figure standing on the edge of the wall. James wanted to see the wedding. He wanted to make sure it went off without a problem. Now that it had he left quietly. He decided to head north. To an area he's been before. "About 12 miles north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death" as his friend called it. He decided to go to Berk. He had not seen Hiccup since that time he shot down a night fury and became friends with it, and he was interested to know how they were doing. So he grabbed his bags and headed to the shipyard. He had enough money for Johann to sail him there. James looked back and sighed. He had hoped this place would have been a good place for him to settle down.

* * *

Elsa was sitting at her designated seat while Anna and Kristoff did the traditional first dance of the evening as Husband and Wife. After the first dance everyone joined in. Some princes from other countries asked Elsa to dance but she shrugged it off saying "I don't dance." Every time. Her mind wondered to as where James was and where he could be heading. She wondered if he was alright. She wondered if he'll ever forgive her. She was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear Kristoff.

"Queen Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa jumped and said "Yes?"

"Well, with weddings, it's tradition among my family to dance with the mother of the bride, but if the mother is not available, a sister will work as well. So, will you do me the honor and allow one dance?" Kristoff said.

Elsa sighed "You know I don't like dancing."  
"Please my Queen, just one dance?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa looked at Anna, who had a hopeful expression and then back to Kristoff "Fine, but just one." Elsa said.

Kristoff smiled as he took Elsas hand. Anna beamed with joy as she watched. Kristoff and Elsa danced perfectly.

"You know, for someone who doesn't dance, you dance extremely well." Kristoff said.

"I don't dance, doesn't mean I don't know how. One of those skills you have to learn as royalty. And what about you? Where does dancing fit into the life of an ice harvester?" Elsa said.

"As I said, tradition. I was forced to learn at an early age." Kristoff answered.

Elsa thought about this and said "So traditions are important to you and your family?"

"Traditions are held sacred by my family. Not so much by me, but I still think they are important." Kristoff answered.

* * *

James and Johann set sail for Berk. James got himself situated in his little cabin Johann had set him up with. It was going to be a long voyage so James decided he'll sleep for as much of it as he could.

"Two weeks" he thought "two weeks and I'll be there."

Just then James drifted to sleep.

* * *

After everyone left Anna and Kristoff went to their new room and Elsa went to bed. Elsa made sure Anna and Kristoff's room was on the other side of the castle in case they were too loud.


	20. Chapter 20: sailing isn't fun

**Editor's note: Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. I didn't know if adding Johann made it a crossover or not so i went ahead and crossed it over. Besides, I am planning on dragging the Gang to Arendelle one day so...**

* * *

Chapter 20: Sailing isn't fun

* * *

 **James POV**

One week! It's been one week since I've been on this miserable boat. I wish there was a way to walk to Berk, but no, oceans had to be in between them. Oh well, at least I found some neat wares on Johanns boat. I was able to trade him some things found on my travels as well as an ornate dagger. I found these translator stones, which translates any language into the holders' language, and the holders' language into the language of the person the holder was speaking to. I'm hoping these will work for Dragons. The look on Hiccups' face when he hears he can speak to Toothless will be priceless.

* * *

 **Everyone POV**

Johann was navigating the waters as James rests below deck. There were two areas James loved, the Crows nest and his room. You could always find him in one of those two areas. James actually kept mostly to himself not talking much except when he found cool artifacts he wanted to trade Johann for.

* * *

 **Johanns' POV**

One week, and they were four days ahead of schedule due to a great tailwind. This means we shall be landing in three days instead of another seven. I'm sure James will be pleased. I wonder why I agreed to take James… I don't usually take passengers. He did offer me some rare metal found at the base of the North Mountain so that helped make up my mind I suppose.

~~~Three days later~~~

 **Everyone POV**

The ship pulled into Berk.

* * *

 **Editor's note: To see James, continue to my Fanfic "a sleeping doom" in the HTTYD genre.**

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her study chambers. She sighed. It was definitely different with Anna being married. It's been over a week and she barely has seen her sister leave her room; which made Elsa bored. She had completed her paperwork early and there were no more council meetings this week, Anna normally would've loved to hear this. Elsa got up to go see her scouting chief.

"Any new developments?" Elsa asked.

"No Ma'am, still no sign of James or where he went." The scouting chief replied.

Elsa sighed and said "Very well, keep me posted."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied as she left.

Elsa went to her bed room and took a nap; what else was there to do?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Southern Isles, war ships continued to pile up getting ready for war. The soldiers were getting ready, sharpening their swords, fixing their shields, taming their dragons….

* * *

 **Editor's note: Wait, taming their dragons? Yes, taming their dragons.**

* * *

"How did we learn to tame dragons My Lord?" the war advisor asked.

"A Viking named Alvin the treacherous." Prince Hans replied.

"Should we really trust someone who has treacherous in their name?" The war advisor asked.

"Oh, he's going to help us, cause we're going to help him." Prince Hans said.

"And how's that?" The advisor asked.

"Because, in exchange for his help, we are going to conquer and hand him a Viking village called Berk." Prince Hans said.


	21. Chapter21:No news is not always good new

**Editor's note: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. College started and I'm still adjusting. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 21: No news is not always good news

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since the wedding and Anna and Kristoff have returned from their Honeymoon in Corona. Anna and Kristoff walk into their new room to see it decorated with green flowers painted on a white wall. There was a King size bed in the back of the room, there was an opening which led out to a nice sized terrace. The room itself was huge, large enough to fit Sven and 20 of his reindeer friends who were fully grown. There were green drapes hanging over the windows, and a green area rug right in front of the bed.

"That's a lot of green." Said Kristoff.

"I know right?!" squealed Anna "Green is my favorite color!"

"Oh this I know." Chuckled Kristoff as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Anna walked over to the closet and opened in and squealed again.

"Uh Anna, remember when Elsa said you can give a person a headache with that squeal?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, why?" Anna asked giving him a death glare.

"Umm, no reason." Kristoff answered.

"Kristoff, look at this! It's chocolate!" Anna said.

"What's the big deal? You have chocolate all the ti-… Whoa." Kristoff stopped himself as he saw the mountain of chocolate that was at least three times wider and like 4 feet taller than him.

Just as Kristoff thought Anna would rush the chocolate mountain Anna turned and ran past him, out the door and gone.

"Anna? Where are you going?" Kristoff asked knowing the answer. Kristoff walked up and grabbed a piece of chocolate and took a bite, only to spit it out in the trash can.

"Ugh, I forgot I hate chocolate." Kristoff said as he pulled out a carrot from his pocket and munched on it.

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her study signing paperwork when Anna suddenly burst in and practically tackled Elsa in a hug. When Elsa tried to pull back from Anna but Anna wouldn't let her go, Elsa made a snowball and shoved it down her dress.

"COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD COLD!" Anna screamed as she let go of Elsa and started dancing around trying to get the snow out "You gotta stop doing that!"

"Unlikely." Elsa said as she was failing to hold back her laughter.

"Thank you so much for our room!" Anna said.

"You are quite welcome Anna. With everything settling down it's the least I can do." Elsa said.

"It's amazing." Anna said.

"I'm glad you like it. Is there anything else you want in the room?" Elsa asked.

"No I'm good. So, with everything settling down, what's the news on James?" Anna asked.

"None. He is still gone with no trace of where he could have gone. My best spies and detectives are coming up short. He just vanished." Elsa replied.

"Did you check his room?" Anna asked.

"First place we checked. It was empty." Elsa replied.

Anna sat on a chair and started thinking. "Hmm, I'll be right back." Anna said as she sprinted out of the room.

* * *

Kristoff was looking out the terrace when Anna returned.

"There you are feisty pants. How's Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"She's good. Kristoff, have you heard anything from your friends you trade with about James?" Anna asked.

"Kind of. One of them told me about a guy in a black hood helping out this island called Berk. He stayed there for awhile and kept to himself and his elder friend. But IF that was him, it was before he came to Arendelle." Kristoff said.

"Well, James is not one to double-back without reason. So we can probably rule out that possibility." Anna said.

"Since when did you become a detective?" Kristoff asked.

"I read a lot of books when I was a kid, especially mystery and crime-solving books." Anna replied.

"Ahh, that makes sense." Kristoff said.

"Yup, well, I told Elsa I would be right back. See you soon dear." Anna said as she ran back out of the room.

Kristoff chuckled as he watched his wife run out of the room.

* * *

Elsa was sitting in her studies quickly signing as much papers as she could before Anna came back. She had managed to get half of them done when Anna burst through the doors and sat back down on the chair.

"Where did you run off to?" Elsa asked.

"I went to ask Kristoff if he heard something about James from one of his trading buddies." Anna replied.

"And did he?" Elsa asked looking interested.

"Kind of. He was told someone matching James description was seen helping out an island called Berk with his master. But that was before he came to Arendelle." Anna replied.

"Ahh, so another dead-end." Elsa said disappointed.

"Well, it's a start." Anna said.

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"Now we can start eliminating areas." Anna said.

"Oh please Anna, that process would take too long… Besides, there are reports that the earth is actually round, so there could be more land than we know of." Elsa said.

"Psh, everyone knows the earth is flat Elsa." Anna chuckled at the ridiculous thought of the earth being round.

"Maybe." Elsa said.

"The saying is wrong." Anna suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Elsa looked at her curiously.

"No news is good news… That saying is wrong. Sometimes no news is not always good news." Anna said.


	22. Chapter 22: Gallivanting?

**Editor's Note: next part is finally here! Now that Winter Break is here I should be able to post more! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Gallivanting?

* * *

Elsa woke up from her sleep. It has been six weeks since James left. She had gotten up and walked to her study to fill out some paper work. Upon entering the study she found no papers needed to be signed. Curious, as that never happened, Elsa made way to Kristoff and Anna's room. When she got there she knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes a drowsy looking Anna with her hair in a mess opened the door.

"Good *yawns* morning Elsa. What can I do for you?" Anna asked.

"Do you know what happened to the paper work I was supposed to do today?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. I did them last night to help you." Anna replied.

"Wait, you did political work? You hate politics." Elsa said.

"Yes, but I love you… Now can I go back to sleep?" Anna said.

"Love you too. And sure." Elsa replied.

With that Anna closed the door and Elsa went to the dining room for breakfast. Elsa had hot chocolate and a bacon and ham omelet with a side bowl of fruit. Just then Kristoff came in and got himself some scrambled eggs with a side of bacon with some orange juice.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Elsa asked as Kristoff sat down.

"No. I don't know how Anna sleeps so long. I guess that's the downside of being an ice harvester born and raised." Kristoff replied.

"Why does that make a difference?" Elsa asked.

"We have to get up to harvest ice before the heat of the day sets in. Even in winter time midday can still be dangerous to us." Kristoff answered.

"So why haven't you looked into a safer job?" Elsa asked.

"Because, to put simply, ice is my life." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, unless you have ice shooting out of your fingers when you call on it, I doubt that." Elsa said.

"I was raised as a child loving ice. Been a harvester since I was 5. Know every in and out of ice. Ice is my life, ice is my passion, and ice is my career." Kristoff responded.

"Yeah, but remember, you married my sister. Which means you have started a family. Soon you will have kids. How will they feel if you're out gallivanting and risking your life?!" Elsa asked.

"Gallivanting? Really Your Majesty?" James said entering the room.

"James! When did you get back?" Elsa asked jumping out of her seat.

"I'm not really here. I'm projecting my image through the fireplace in the dining room there. I just wanted to let y'all know I'm well. I plan on returning but have some business to take care of here." James said.

"I didn't know you could project your image." Elsa said.

"You can as well, as long as that place has ice." James said "I'll teach you some day."

"Wait, you said you had business, what kind of business?" Kristoff asked.

"This place is having an invasion problem. I'm gonna help stop it." James said.

"Where?" Elsa asked.

"Berk." James replied.

"Anna mentioned that place." Elsa said.

"Yeah, it's a place I've been wanting to revisit. Ooh, I have a new companion that I can't wait for y'all to meet." James said.

"Oh? Is this a female companion?" Kristoff teased.

"No. It's actually a dragon companion." James replied.

"A dragon! What kind?" Kristoff and Elsa asked at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Elsa yelled at Kristoff.

James chuckled at this and said "Night Fury."

Elsa didn't understand this but Kristoff had heard rumors. "A Night Fury, as in the offspring of lightning and death itself?" Kristoff asked in astonishment.

"Yup. Although that's a bit exaggerated." James replied.

"So who's the enemy?" Elsa asked.

"A dragon. A big dragon. We defeated its mate a few months earlier but this one is bigger and stronger, it'll be a disastrous battle no matter who wins." James replied.

"Do you want us to send up our army?" Elsa asked.

Just then the Captain of her Military came in and said "Your Majesty, we have a situation!"

"What is it Captain Miles?" Elsa asked.

"Our scouts have spotted enemy ships sailing north. It is unclear if they are coming here or if they will keep going north." Captain Miles replied.

"Who's country?" Elsa asked.

"It's two. The first flag we don't recognize, but the second one is the Southern Isles. Get this, there's dragons with them!" Captain Miles said.

"Describe the flag of the other ships." James said.

Captain Miles turned to the projection and turned pale. Then he recovered and described the flag.

"Outcast Islands flag… Interesting." James said. "Elsa, keep your forces there, they may need you. I gotta deal with this threat first then I'll figure out the next move." With that, the projection cleared.


	23. Chapter 23: Sending Help

Chapter 23: Sending help

 **Sorry for delay, work & college got in the way.**

* * *

(3 days later)

Captain Miles had called a meeting with Elsa. He told Elsa his scouts had learned that the boats plan to come here after they take over Berk. Elsa now knew her next move.

"Get our ships ready! We set sail for Berk. Did anyone find me that Johann fellow yet?" Elsa asked walking into her throne room.

"We did, here he is now Your Majesty." A guard said as Johann was led into the throne room.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty, what may I do for you?" Johann said.

"I want you to guide our ships to Berk, and as payment, we'll give you your bodyweight in gold." Elsa replied.

"We have a deal." Johann said.

(2 days later)

"Are you sure this is wise, my Queen? We just learned that yes, they do intend to attack Berk first, but Arendelle is their next target." Captain Miles said.

"I wish to help my friend, as well as finishing this once and for all." Elsa replied.

"As you wish, my Queen." Captain Miles bowed and walked out to finish the preparations of the ships.

"Well, aren't you a war mongerer." Anna said clearly angered by this course of action.

"Excuse me?" Elsa turned to Anna shocked.

"Since when does Arendelle march off to war? We never in history have done that. We always defended. Arendelle is not set up to sustain a war outside of our boarders." Anna said.

"You are right, Arendelle has never done this before. But Arendelle has not had a queen like me before. I will let everyone know, while I am a good and kind queen, I will not hesitate to launch our army to fight for what's right." Elsa said.

"Right for who Elsa? Right for Arendelle, or right for you?" Anna asked.

"Right for good. Defending Berk. Defending Arendelle. If they wish to fight, they'll fight us away from our country. Away from civilians." Elsa said.

"But Elsa-"Anna started.

"I've made up my mind Anna. Now, I'm leading this army. I'm placing you and Kristoff in charge until I get back." Elsa said.

"Wait what? Elsa you can't go!" Anna said worry filling her voice.

"I'm going. You're right Anna, our military isn't suited for war outside our boarders, I'm going to even the playing field." Elsa said.

"Well, in that case, be safe. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." Anna said.

"You won't ever lose me again. That's a promise." Elsa said.

(The story will be continued and concluded in "The Sleeping Doom." Which is a How to Train your Dragon fanfiction.)


End file.
